


Escape The Inquisition

by LadyDGn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Inquisition, Spanish Inquistion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDGn/pseuds/LadyDGn
Summary: Based in Spain during the time of the Inquisition, the Inner Senshi (who are not aware of their past) are on the run trying desperately to smuggle their charge to safety. By a strange twist of fate they happen to run into an all male quintet who are on a similar perilous journey.





	1. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a shout out to my artist passionrice. Her art just blew me away! Look at its gorgeous-ness! You should check her out at passionrice.tumblr.com and a direct link to the art https://imgur.com/a/bAKkDoN
> 
> Another big thanks to my betas Charlie and Emily!

 So a little preface. This is AU, way AU. This piece is set in early 16th Century Spain, during the time of the Inquisition. I am (of course) altering history a bit to create this story. I do hate doing “name” lists, but to avoid any confusion about who is who.

 

 

Usagi- Esperanza de Luna e Vega

Minako- Maria Francesca de la Cerda

Ami- Alienor Maunoys

Rei- Rawna

Makoto- Maliheh

 

Mamoru- Miguel Perez de Guzman

Kunzite- Kemal

Zoisite- Sigismund Francis V

Jadeite- Joaquin del Rio

Nephrite- Nazim

 

 

_16th_ _Century_

_Segovia_ , _Spain_

 

It had been an unusually hot and dry summer, leading to a miserable wet autumn. The constant torrential downpours had lead to a series of devastating floods across Spain, and that had escalated to near critical losses of late crops, including wheat. Nonetheless, God _would_ provide for his loyal followers. This was but a test for the weak, the heretics, the witches, the liars and the adulterers. The Golden age of Spain would continue its march into dominance.

 

The rain cascaded down the figure’s heavy scarlet robe. Beads of water dripped along the thin black rope that secured the wooden cross to his neck. He pushed open the oak door to the tavern. An eerie silence swept over the raucous room as the man strode across the floor, the rosary beads dangling around his wrist making the only audible sound. He reached the small counter where the burly innkeeper stood. The rather large man, normally so stoic, quivered slightly in the hooded figure’s presence. The hooded figure carried the seal of the Grand Inquisitor, in whose name he had free reign to act: he was a walking promise of terror and death. A mere wave of his hand and your very life could end, and the crowd of people knew your death would not come swiftly or kindly. The Inquisitor was well trained. He had already noticed the raven haired woman in the corner, disguising her tarot cards as a mere playing deck. The other woman sitting just to her right was quickly tucking a piece of parchment up her cloak sleeve. The Inquisitor’s eyes, however, were on a much bigger target. One that would promote him to the very top of the Order of the Holy Inquisition. He leaned over to have a word with the Innkeeper, who quickly pointed to the back of the tavern. The Inquisitor smiled, handing over a small coin purse and giving the man a reassuring pat on the back. He motioned the two men behind him to the left, and they obeyed with haste. They startled a fornicating couple in the hallway they burst into the back storage room. The man immediately fixed his trousers as the woman fled up the adjoining staircase butthe Inquisitors were not concerned with mere adulterers today, what _luck_. As they approached the back of the tavern, the door was still swinging open, as if someone was attempting to flee and the pair rushed outside, hoping to catch their prize. There was a dense fog that coated the ground making it difficult to see, they took several steps before hearing a slight rustle amongst the fallen leaves.

 

“Now, now, boys. Why the rush?” They froze, their attention drifting towards the sultry voice. The woman approached them, her blonde hair flowing out of her dampened cloak, a light mist passing her lips as she spoke. “Where might you be going in such a dreadful hurry?” She reached out, her finger dragging along the smaller Inquisitors chin, forcing his terrified gaze upon her cornflower blue one. He made a stifled noise as her lips crashed down onto his. His counterpart still stood frozen. “Witch!” he exclaimed. The blonde seductress looked up at him and only smiled. “Hm, witch eh? I don’t know about that. Now, I have another friend who would _love_ to meet you.” She made a motion with her hand, the Inquisitor slowly turned around taking a quick step backwards as he was met by a behemoth of a woman, her brunette hair a mess of wet tresses. His hands began to shake as he reached for his sword. “Now, now, Maliheh doesn’t much care for the gentlemen in _your_ Order. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She let out a small chuckle as she ran her hand up and down the robe of the hexed Inquisitor, her fingers drawing playful circles on his chest.

 

“Alonso! Alonso!” The man shouted as he continued to slowly walk backwards away from the brunette woman, keeping his sword at the ready. The man whom he called Alonso stood totally still, his eyes glassy as if he were in a trance. “What have you done, witch!” he yelled. “Y-you stay back!” Jabbing his sword softly towards Maliheh.

 

“Maria?” Maliheh locked eyes with her, but the blonde only nodded. The brunette reached down quickly rummaging in the damp leaves, retrieving a small sword. She swung it in small circles as she approached the fearful Inquisitor. “Are you afraid?” She spoke slowly and with a heavy accent. The language of Spain was clearly not her mother tongue. “God is with _us_ . That is not the case with _you_ , witch!” he shouted as his blade met hers. He seemed startled by her strength. “Hm. What god tells you to condemn others? I’ve listened to others read your holy book, perhaps due to my limits of your language I misunderstood?” She parried his uppercut, striking downward and knocking his sword from his hand. “I do wonder what he thinks of murderers…” The man quickly backed away from her. Maliheh lowered her head and smiled, the Inquisitor felt the hair on the nape of his neck rise as small sparks appeared to encircle the sword the woman carried. She approached him rapidly. “May God be with you,” she spoke softly as she swung her sword upward, every muscle fiber in her arm contracting as metal met flesh and bone. In one clean maneuver his head was sheared from his shoulders. She turned, wiping the specks of blood from her face. “May I put this bastard out of his misery as well?” Maliheh inquired as she approached the hexed Inquisitor.

 

“Yes, please do. I just don’t have quite the thirst for violence that you have, love.” Maria chuckled, giving Alonso a quick peck on the cheek. He still stood totally frozen in place. “Shame really, he’s a rather handsome individual.” She quickly turned before she heard the gurgling sounds of death. She was still adjusting to such a way of life. “Do hurry love, their master will be out any moment. I do hope Rawna can help us quickly dispose of these corpses.” As if on cue, the lead Inquisitor stepped out of the door, the smirk on his face quickly fading as he took in the scene before him. “What is this witchcraft?!” he shouted and attempted to draw his sword, before being silenced. He stood with his mouth ajar as his hands iced over. He fell to the ground as small crystals crawled up his body, soon he was nearly encased by frost.

“So nice of you two to join us.” Maria smiled as Alienor and Rawna made their presence known. Alienor quickly tucked her hand back into her sleeve. “That really was a nice touch, Ali. But I do wonder about him thawing out.” She quickly glanced at Maliheh, who was already approaching the frozen figure. “I heard that you in the Holy Order would like to live forever.” She picked up the Inquisitor by the collar. “I can grant you your wish.” Her hands grasped around his cold throat, his skin seemingly to crinkling and cracking as she tightened her grip, a small green glow began emanating from her clenched palm. Vines slowly sprang from the earth, encircling the man. She could hear only muffled cries as branches began to burst forth from his body. “You deserve worse for what was done in my village…” Maliheh whispered in his ear as the tree overtook him.

 

“My goodness, you are getting rather good at that, my dear.” Maria stepped back, taking in the sight of the new gnarled tree with its skeletal branches twisting towards the sky and its massive roots digging into the muddy earth.

“I hope to replant all of Spain with these trees. It’s a dökmeyen meşe-” Maliheh mulled over an appropriate translation, her mouth curling, “-evergreen oak? They grow everywhere where I am from.” The taller woman huffed, running her fingers quickly across the dark bark before bending down and wiping the blade of her sword on the robe of one of the dead Inquisitors, before placing it back in its scabbard concealed underneath her cloak.

“Rawna dear, could you do us the favor of dispatching these bodies?” Maria asked as she started back inside. Rawna nodded amidst muttering about the constant clean up work. Before Maria could close the door, the two bodies were engulfed in flames, the reflection of the fire illuminating the storage room. She sighed heavily. They were safe another day. Had they really been on the run this long? It seemed like a lifetime ago that their lives had been turned upside down. She shook the thoughts from her mind, bending towards a large grain bin and lifting the lid.

“You are safe once again.” She smiled as she was met with innocent, fearful blue eyes.

-


	2. Bonjour

_ Gandia, Spain _

_ Ducal Palace of Gandia _

_ Residence of Lord Juan de Borja y Enríquez de Luna, the Duke of Gandia _

 

Alienor de Bourbon exited the carriage and took a long deep breath in through her nose. She loved the smell of the sea, and being cooped up in a damp carriage for weeks on end only made it that much sweeter. This was her first trip to Spain on her own. Her father, Louis de Bourbon, a wealthy count from France, and her mother, the daughter of Diego Lopez de Haro IV, a Lord from Valencia, had married solely for social standing purposes. Her mother, Maria Diaz de Haro-Bourbon was close friends with the Duke and Duchess of Gandia. Her father loved the palace life, and the luxuries that accompanied it. They had visited often throughout her childhood, she was even given the opportunity to tutor the young Duchess Esperanza de Luna. This was her maiden voyage as a young adult, she had been accompanied by two guards hired by her father and an escort from the Duke’s court. Her mother  _ hoped _ she would find a suitor on her journey but it  was not at all an idea she was entertaining.

“Alienor!” she heard a meek voice shout from afar. She stood still and waited to be greeted as the rapid footsteps grew closer. 

“Lady Esperanza, it has been too long.” Alienor curtsied. “Bonjour,” she smiled.

“Boonjouur,” the bubbly blonde managed, French was so difficult for her, but Alienor had been an amazing tutor. She wrapped the Frenchwoman in a tight embrace.

“It really has been too long, Alienor.” Ali peered behind Esperanza.

“Maria! I am pleased that you are visiting as well.” She managed to pry the Duchess from her chest and gave Maria a quick peck on either cheek. Alienor couldn’t help but sigh. She knew lust was one of the deadly sins, and this was the last country in Europe to even be considering sinful thoughts, but she was rather envious of the beauty that was Maria Francesca de Pacheco. Maria came from a long line of affluent Spanish nobility. Her father, Don Felipe Fernández Pacheco, the Duke of Escalona was the 6th consecutive ruler in his family, and with her being the oldest child and her mother bearing only female heirs, the young Maria hoped to be the 7th Duchess and add Doña to her name. She was epitome of Spanish beauty: graceful, eloquent, charming. Throngs of men fell at her feet and it was said she could have any man in Spain. She often turned down suitors, in hopes that she could eventually marry into Queen Isabel’s royal court. This was nearing closer to fruition. King Ferdinand of Spain was rumored to be gravely ill. He and Queen Isabel had no legitimate heir to the throne. This of course had caused quite a stir throughout the Kingdom. Was Isabel truly barren? Thus spirits were high in the Duke of Gandia’s palace. He was close to King Ferdinand and notably high in the royal court, making him a possible choice for King, should the need arise. Ferdinand was also rumored to have two bastard sons; Miguel Perez de Guzman, the current Duke of Medina Sidonia, and Dominique Martínez de Bertrán, the son of the Duchess of Albuquerque. Their existence obviously complicating an already delicate situation. 

“Alienor my dear, you might be visiting the next Princess of Spain,” Maria beamed, wrapping her arms around her blonde counterpart. “Princess Esperanza sounds simply beautiful. And of course that Princess will need her ladies in waiting?” Esperanza only chuckled, her delicate hand covering her reddening face. She placed a finger on Maria’s lips.

“Let’s not be hasty, Maria, people will think we are celebrating the King's illness. We have a meeting at court in seven days time. Now come, our dinner should be nearly prepared and I am certain that Alienor is simply famished.” The Duchess pulled them down the pathway towards the palace. 

…


	3. The Duke

_Camora, Spain_

 

Rawna cursed in Romani, albeit under her breath, as she exited another small village home. She overheard the exuberant shouts of ‘Praised be the Oracle’ and ‘God has blessed us’. She could only inwardly scowl. The Roma woman had been in Inquisition captivity now for some ten years. She came from a poor family, one that used her divination abilities to try and make some sort of living. The Ottoman’s didn’t want them, the Spaniards certainly didn’t either, her people were lost and without a permanent home. She performed “miracles” for coin, like connecting grieving loved ones with their lost family members or predicting future events that would certainly come to pass. She had seen only nine winters when a man in a scarlet robe came to their caravan. He carried with him more coin than her family had ever laid eyes on, her father traded her like a mule,without hesitation- there were eight other siblings to feed, she didn’t blame him. A dungeon in Madrid had been her home since that time. Her only view of the outside world was when she was to do the Inquisitions bidding. Her job was simple, reaffirm the people of Spain’s beliefs. If _they_ believed, then the Order of the Holy Inquisition and thus the monarchy would _never_ lose power. The Inquisition took her to villages throughout Spain, where she performed divination ceremonies, she was an Oracle for God, they always said. If she didn’t perform they would kill other slaves or even threaten the very family that she was trying to beguile. She had seen the brutality of the Inquisition, so she begrudgingly obeyed. Just like they _all_ did.   

 

Rawna was wrangled into the back of a horse drawn cart, instinctively extending her hands and ankles, allowing them to be shackled once again. She had thick rough calluses on her wrists and palms due to the constant friction of the restraints and her hands had a persistent dull ache. She stood up in the cart when she heard a commotion, why were they herding the villagers indoors? They shouted at the people harshly, threatening to turn them into pillars of salt if they looked outside, and if God didn’t immediately smite them, they would do His bidding in His name. Of course this didn’t apply to _heretics_ like her, so she watched on. From a different cart, they dragged out another slave. She recognized this one, but had never once gotten the opportunity to speak with her. All Rawna knew is what she heard from the other prisoners, that this slave had “abilities” too, but they differed from hers. She was younger than herself though she had been a captive even longer. The thought made her shudder. She was clearly a trouble maker, she wore heavy shackles, usually reserved for the strongest of men and her hands were covered by odd iron spheres. The Inquisitors began to bark orders at her, giving the long chain on her neck a hard yank. She needed to obey every command, they yelled, or they would not pull the hood from her face. The woman nodded and knelt down. They had her in the middle of a wheat field, the dried earth baked by the sun and now completely destroyed by the rains. What exactly was going on here?

 

One Inquisitor pulled the hood from the slave’s head, he quickly darted backwards as if she was a caged animal ready to strike. he slave girl looked up at the sky and began to weep. Rawna felt a deep heaviness quell in her gut. Surely they didn’t keep her in the dark? She had heard rumors of prisoners being kept in total isolation and darkness as a way to break an indomitable spirit. That heaviness quickly turned to rage as a whip was cracked over her bared back, the tunic she had on was merely rags and did nothing to soften the blow. Whatever this woman was suppose to be doing, she was refusing to comply. She winced for the girl with each horrifying blow, ‘just obey’, she muttered out loud. Suddenly a man opened the cart where Rawna was being held, he grabbed her by her raven hair and dragged her into the field.

 

“I _will_ kill this woman if you do not obey.” He held a dagger to Rawna’s neck. She did not flinch. This would be a quick and merciful death, she couldn’t ask for more in this life. The slave wiped the blood from her mouth and picked herself up.

“Do as you were instructed, heretic!” He dug the blade into Rawna’s neck, a small trickle of blood ran down to pool on her clavicle.

 

“ _Yapma_ , _yapma-_ ” She shook her head, switching to Spanish, “-I will do it. Do not hurt her.” Her voice was broken. Rawna’s eyes met hers, amethyst and emerald, for a moment it was as if she knew her. It was an overwhelming feeling, like she needed to help this stranger. The woman dropped to her knees, digging both her hands into the dry earth. Her palms began to glow a faint green, the light danced across the field, sweeping its entirety until it was all engulfed in a beautiful warm light. Rawna closed her eyes, she smelled fresh dew and wildflowers. A splendid feeling of peace flooded across her body, something that she hadn’t felt in such a long time. As quickly as it came, it had fled once more. She opened her eyes to disbelief, she was standing in a beautiful field of waist high wheat. She paused for a moment as she tried to ascertain her surroundings, was this Elysion that the Greeks had tale of? A jerk of her shackles quickly snuffed out that notion. The villagers were now spilling out of their homes. “Praised be to God!” they shouted. Quietly the two prisoners were rounded into the same cart, destined for the dungeons of Madrid. The exhausted slave girl sat next to her, she leaned over and whispered, “I am going to escape, you come with?”

Rawna paused to make sure she understood her broken Spanish correctly. “Escape?” The girl nodded in response, Rawna seemed shocked by the idea. “How?” was all she could manage. The slave quickly untucked her hands from behind her, in all of the commotion the two guards who loaded her had forgotten the iron spheres that protected _them_ from _her_ , such praise and gifts from the villagers were hard to pass up in such dire times. She put her hands between her knees, Rawna shifted her body to put the slave girl’s freed extremities out of view. The two drivers urged the horses on.

“Are you strong enough?” Rawna asked, concern dripping in her voice as she looked over the wounds and poor state that the woman was in. She was tall, one of the tallest women she had ever seen, and grossly underweight for someone of her size, Rawna could count every rib on her torso, not that she wasn’t also in dire straights. That is when she decided.

“I fine. We hurry. Into woods. Come with.” Rawna only nodded at the orders. Her heart was pounding. The woman waited until they were just out of view of the other Inquisitors, she stood up in the cart and slowly inched her way towards the front. Rawna braced herself, she didn’t even know why or what was about to happen. The woman hastily grabbed both drivers, one in each hand. They appeared to convulse wildly. The horses were spooked and galloped off the dirt road and into a field.

“We jump!” The slave girl grabbed Rawna’s hand as they leapt from the runaway wagon. They tumbled clumsily onto the ground. Rawna sat up, slowly shaking her head and trying to regain her bearings. Before she could even settle herself, the slave approached her, grabbing her arm and dragging Rawna with her, their heavy restraints making running cumbersome. “Hurry!” She screamed, as they could hear shouting in the distance. Suddenly Rawna felt a searing pain in her leg, she let out a shriek and fell, a loosed arrow now penetrating her calf. The slave woman started to continue into the forest beyond but stopped.

“Go! Go!” Rawna shouted and waved her on. She cried out again, grasping at her wounded leg. “Leave me, I will only slow you down!!” Rawna screeched as the slave woman stepped over her. She met the two Inquisitors she had attacked, she ducked the blade of the taller man, rolling away and grabbing an arrow that had pierced the ground. He swung again, his broadsword too heavy for his small lanky frame, she threw both her shackled hands up, the large sword breaking the chain that connected her left and right extremities. Frustrated, the man attacked wildly. The slave woman dodged his reckless blows, she lunged during an opening. Striking him in the throat with the arrow, he cried out, his voice garbled by the blood now filling his airway. The other Inquisitor backed away as , she turned, glaring at him, sparks dancing across her fingers. The man fell behind her, blood slowly soaking the earth.

“Go,” was all she needed to say to make the other man flee. She could see a small band of men headed in their direction. She quickly gathered two satchels that were laying on the ground andsnatched the bow and quiver of the dying man, making sure to tuck his ring of keys into one of the bags. She paused for a brief moment mulling over the sword, but decided the weight would not benefit her. She sprinted to Rawna, scooping her up as if she weighed nothing.

“You fool, they will catch you!” Rawna screeched and started to fight against her.

“No, now-“ The slave paused trying to find her words. “Silence.” She ran on, moving through the forest with such speed it made Rawna nearly dizzy. They could both hear the shouting of the Inquisitors behind them. The woman found a large tree with low lying branches.

“Can climb?” she asked her. Rawna couldn’t utter a word, her leg was throbbing and the protruding arrow continued to touch everything around her.

“Silence. Must be.” The slave bent down, placing a stick in front of Rawna’s mouth. “Bite.” She made a biting motion with her own mouth. Rawna began to complain, but the shouting of men was growing closer. She bit down on the stick, the slave woman grabbed the arrow, breaking off the feather fletchings and shortening the shaft. She then pulled at the tip of the arrow, releasing it from her leg. Rawna made no sound, it actually gave her a bit of relief. Quickly the brunette woman grabbed the keys from the satchel, freeing them from their restraints. Rawna watched as the woman took the bits of arrow and shackles and ran on. Was she leaving her here? She could hear her in the distance breaking twigs, she returned and hastily climbed up a few branches of the tree before extending her hand for Rawna. Slowly they made their way near the top, finding a large limb where they both could pearch easily. Suddenly the slave woman raised her hand as if to silence Rawna, who had barely uttered a word since the ordeal began. They watched as several men were directly underneath them. Rawna thought she might faint, she instinctively grabbed the other woman’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“Over here sir!” A tear escaped her eye, they had been found no doubt.

“Sir, blood here!” “The shackles are here!”

There was a slight pause, Rawna felt her hand tremble. The slave woman held it tighter, it was somehow reassuring. She heard them move farther into the forest. Slowly the sounds began to fade. The brunette woman stood up and climbed higher into the canopy.

“Safe now,” she whispered down to her. Rawna relaxed against the trunk of the tree, reaching out carefully to touch her throbbing leg. The brunette dropped back down onto the limb where she was resting. “I help?” the slave woman asked as she started down the tree.

“Wait wait!” Rawna yelled, grabbing at her arm. “May I at least know your name? I am Rawna.”

The woman paused. “‘Name? Spain name?”

Rawna nodded, but the girl still seemed confused. “They call me _heretic_.” She scowled as did the Roma woman.

“No, no. What do they call you where you’re from? Where you lived as a child,” Rawna asked, hoping she at least had a name.

“Oh.” The woman paused. “Maliheh. My name Maliheh. I not very good at the words of Spain.”

Rawna only chuckled. She didn’t much care for it either. “Romani? Do you know any?” With that dialect she thought she might be from the Persian kingdom, and Romani was fairly common in many markets.

“Romani? Yes, much better.” Maliheh laughed switching to Rawna’s mother tongue. “Spanish learned from the Inquisitors isn’t much help. Now I will be right back, I need to fetch some things for your leg.” She smiled and bounded down the tree.

Rawna was nearly asleep when she returned, she opened up the small knapsack she had taken from the man's body. She pulled out several plants that she had apparently foraged and a bowl that probably belonged to the deceased. Rawna watched as she took a large rock and crushed the plant material until was nearly a paste.

“This might hurt just for a minute but it will keep the fever away.” Maliheh spread the ointment over Rawna’s leg. She took a piece from her tattered tunic, tearing it and wrapping it tightly around her leg.

Rawna sighed in relief. “Thank you, Maliheh.” The woman smiled.

“It is nice to hear my name.”

…

The pair had been on the move for what Rawna ascertained as being three or so weeks. They traveled only at night so progress had been slow at best. With each passing day she grew more and more curious about her new friend. She could fight and hunt better than any man she had ever met, odd for a woman but it had been a tremendous help thus far on their journey. She was genuinely curious where Maliheh had come from but also disliked prying, she herself didn’t care for it. But still…

“Maliheh?” Rawna asked in a hushed whisper as they walked quietly through the dark forest. She softly chuckled, the brunette obviously hadn’t heard her. The taller woman seemed to be lost in thought. “Maliheh?” Rawna asked again, placing her hand on Maliheh’s shoulder. She startled slightly.

“I’m sorry, I get overwhelmed sometimes now that we’re, well we’re _out_.” She paused at a large tree, running her fingers across the gnarled bark. Rawna mulled over her statement and seemed pleased at her friends’ improved Spanish. It was already worlds better in just a few short weeks. Perhaps now they wouldn’t stand out quite so badly.

“Can you _feel_ the forest?” she asked. Maliheh paused, she suddenly seemed worried. “No, no it’s ok. It’s hard to describe, I know.”

“Y-you know?” Maliheh asked, her eyes wide.

“Well, nature, _herself_ , isn’t my realm. I guess you could say. Fire.” Rawna glanced down towards her right hand, rippling her fingers. “It’s like it calls to me. I know how absurd that sounds.”

“N-no I understand. The trees, the ground, it’s as if the Earth itself speaks to me. I can feel storms approaching, they speak the loudest.” Maliheh bent down, touching her hand to the damp grass. “I had missed their voices.”

“Hm.” Rawna stopped. “I have seen images, my people call it divination. I see them often, but I’m usually uncertain of their symbolic meaning. I see the moon more frequently than anything, but also ice, light and lightning. So perhaps Maliheh, we were just destined to meet?” Rawna smiled. “We should probably stop for the night, it’s nearly dawn.”

Maliheh flashed a quick grin and ran ahead. Rawna assumed it was to find a suitable tree for their rest. The first few nights she had vehemently protested the thought of trying to get any sort of sleep while perched in a tree, she just couldn’t understand Maliheh’s reasoning, but on the third night and on several more occasions since, Inquisition soldiers had marched right underneath them. It was a rough few nights at first, but she had adapted.

Maliheh had found an old olive tree to scamper up, Rawna had taken note that this tended to be a favorite variety for her new friend. They often had low lying branches, and were always flawed with gnarled limbs that seemed to weave in every direction imaginable. This made for a perfect hiding place. She wrapped one of her hands around the rough bark, attempting to sling her leg over the limb. She let out a sigh of frustration, making a whispered remark about her short stature being a hindrance. A muffled grunt escaped her throat as she was hoisted up by her cloak rapidly up the tree. Rawna squealed in discontent.

“Maliheh, I know I am short but I’m not a kitten that can be carried by the scruff of-” Maliheh clumsily placed her hand over her fuming mouth, making her freeze. She had quickly figured out that whenever Maliheh said to be quiet it was best to do so. Rawna instinctively pressed herself tightly against the taller woman. The pair watched as a man approached the olive grove on horseback. It was hard to get a decent look at the figure, his hood was pulled up around his face, protecting him from the small rain shower that had started moments earlier. Rawna watched as Maliheh drew her dagger from parts unknown. Her heart began to beat wildly as the rider passed directly underneath them. The Roma woman carefully glanced down, only catching a fleeting glimpse of blonde hair. She placed her hand over Maliheh’s, shaking her head.

There was something about the man and his aura, something she just couldn’t place. Slowly the the galloping footsteps faded into the forest, as light began filtering through the canopy.

“I could’ve ended him.” Maliheh shrugged, dropping down one branch from where Rawna was perched.

“I know. I-I just...” It was unlike her to stammer. “He just didn’t seem to be a threat, is all.” She tried to settle herself down. They still had quite the journey ahead of them. “Try and get some rest.” Rawna knew Maliheh did little sleeping during these periods of rest in the treetops. She herself would stir throughout the morning and afternoon, especially as the temperature rose and nearly every time she would catch her awake.

“I will try, _İyi_ _geceler.”_ Maliheh spoke softly in her native tongue before relaxing against the rough tree trunk.

…

Rawna clenched her eyes as she tore herself from another nightmare. She gasped as she woke, her face beaded with sweat. This vision had made little sense, flashes of light akin to lightning. Chains. Ozone and copper. Death. She reached up, clutching her chest, willing her racing heart to return to its normal rhythm. But it had time to do no such thing, her eyes grew wide as she looked down towards the base of the tree, quickly covering her mouth to stifle any noise. All she could see through the tangle of branches were two men dueling with Maliheh. Rawna’s heart was pounding, why had Maliheh left her up here? She was currently doing a fine job of defending herself. Rawna’s eyes followed as the brunette woman kicked one of the men to the ground. He was smaller than Maliheh, his coppery blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail. He landed on his backside, his sword skidding across the dirt.

“Verdammt!” he shouted in disgust, blowing a stray piece of hair from his face and clambering back to his feet.

Rawna relaxed slightly. Not only was he not speaking Spanish, but that kind of _language_ was not allowed to be spoken amongst the Inquisition forces. At least they weren’t dealing with the Holy Order.

“What kind of-” The other man now spoke. Rawna recognized him as the rider from earlier that morning. She would recognize that aura anywhere. “-hellcat is this?” He spat as Maliheh defended against his every blow.

“One that doesn’t fight properly or with dignity, Joaquin.” The smaller one seemed perturbed, he stood slightly back, seemingly pleased to be an onlooker from this moment forward.

“Now Sigs, just because she doesn’t fight like a _proper_ gentlemen doesn’t make her any less of a warrior.” He breathed heavily with every word.

“Señorita,” he tried, but Maliheh kicked his sword from his hand, knocking him to the ground. Using it to her advantage she placed a knife to his throat. “We mean you no harm woman!” he finally ground out, trying not to make any hasty movements. The man referred to as ‘Sigs’ attempted to grab her from behind, wrapping his hand in her unruly mane of hair. Rawna had officially seen enough, she leapt down from in the tree top, landing rather ungracefully onto the back of the ponytail clad man. Maliheh took the moment of opportunity to free herself, rolling away and picking up the sword she had knocked away from Joaquin. Rawna quickly stepped back towards her, Maliheh grabbing her by the arm and protectively placing herself in front.

“What pray tell, is going on here, gentlemen?” The disheveled men looked up as two other riders approached them on horseback. The one who spoke was bigger than the duo they had been fighting with. He was well muscled, his hair was unnaturally silver for someone of his presumed age. The two blonde men scrambled to their feet and both immediately launching themselves into a long tirade. With nothing more than a raised hand, they both fell silent.

“I cannot believe you would assault these women. What shame you would bring our lord.” He swung his leg off his horse and approached the two runaways. “My apologies Señoritas. I’m not sure what has gotten into them.” He turned, giving the men a quick scowl.

“Kemal, they are trespassing. We found them loitering about in the grove here. Who knows, they could be spies of the Holy Order or assassins sent for our Lord,” Sigismund spat. Rawna wrinkled her nose at the accusation.

“ _Yalanlar_ …” Maliheh muttered under her breath.

Kemal’s curiosity seemed peaked. He looked at back at the large framed man who was still on horseback. He quickly dismounted and approached.

“From what parts are you from Señorita? It’s not often we hear our native tongue. I am Nazim, this is Kemal. We are from a small village outside of Ankara.” He smiled at Maliheh warmly. She couldn’t help but give him a once over, she had to tip her head up to look him in the eyes, which was a nice change of pace. He was stocky, with dark brunette hair.

“As much as I am enjoying the pleasantries, I say we move this inside. A storm is approaching.” Kemal motioned them along.

“Y-you’re just letting them go?!” Sigismund spluttered.

“We will get things cleared up, Sigismund. For now I suggest we take cover from the weather.” Kemal gave the younger man a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Rawna and Maliheh exchanged uneasy glances. It didn’t seem as though they had much of a choice. It looked as if they would have to  accompany the men to avoid further conflict. Maliheh seemed to be waiting on Rawna. She trusted in her ability to read auras. Rawna gave her a reassuring nod. They all seemed to be genuine.

…

Rawna and Maliheh walked at a distance behind the four men, both of them taking in the sights and sounds of the expansive grounds. A large villa finally came into view once they emerged from the olive grove. Rawna slowed to a halt. An estate this big could only belong to someone of high rank and that made her nervous. Most Spanish royalty were fiercely loyal to the Crown, and by default the Holy Office. They were clearly runaways, and had been marked as such: under her tunic sleeve a cross shaped scar forever marred her wrist, ‘given’ to her and all slaves in Inquisition captivity. There was nothing like a hot branding iron to force captive children into obeying commands.

 

“After you, Señoritas.” She was shaken from her lull by Joaquin. There was just something about his aura that drew her in and gave her some comfort, even though he was a complete stranger. Joaquin smiled, opening the door for them both.

Maliheh paused, waiting on Rawna, this had become their new normal. Maliheh was her strength, and she was her guide. Rawna urged the taller woman along, this seemed like where the fates wanted them to be.

“Our lord will be anxious to meet you both.” Nazim urged them down a side hallway. He smoothed out his unruly brunette hair before knocking on a large oak door.

Nazim cleared his throat. “Señoritas, may I introduce Miguel Perez de Guzman, the Duke of Medina Sidonia.” He bowed, as did the other three men. The women took notice, quickly dipping their heads as low as they would go.  

“Now Nazim, you know I do not require such intricate introductions. Whom have you brought with you? And what has happened to Sigismund and Joaquin? You men look like you’ve been to war.” Rawna and Maliheh slowly looked up towards the voice. The Duke was a strapping young man, with short ebony hair and bright cerulean eyes. He was definitely not what they were expecting in such a high ranking member of royalty.

“W-well you see my lord, these two were sneaking about-” Sigismund was cut off by Joaquin’s hand across his mouth.

“They were only traveling and resting in the grove, my lord. We surprised them, is all. I’m sure they’ve been through quite an ordeal on their journey.” Joaquin smiled again at Rawna, who felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She was convinced now he must be some sort of warlock given his devilish charming ways.

 

“You both let two women do _this_ to you?” Miguel chuckled. “Kemal, I thought you trained them better than this?” The silver haired man groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

“Wo _man,_ ” Nazim corrected. “Just the one my lord.” He stifled a laugh, turning away trying to keep himself composed.

“Well this just keeps getting more embarrassing. So which one?” the Duke questioned from his chair. The pair of women shifted uncomfortably, Maliheh stepped forward. Rawna clutched onto her arm, a silent plea not to incriminate herself.

 

“It was me, my lord. I will take whatever punishment you deem fit.” Maliheh sunk to her knees, bowing her head. She was well aware of the potential penalties for assaulting royalty. Miguel stood up slowly, his heavy boots striding across the room. He gave her a quick pat on the head, dropping down to one knee and lifting her chin up towards his eyes.

“Punishment? My good woman I should give you employment. These four are my best trained men. In fact I would like to give you a little something for the trouble these two have caused you on your journey.” Miguel smiled. Maliheh began to fuss. “No, I will not take no for answer. You and your other friend here will stay with us for a few days. We can get you rested, fed and get you some proper clothing for the rest of your trip. Where abouts are you headed? Do you Señoritas have names, so we may address you properly?” Maliheh’s eyes quickly darted towards Rawna.

“U-um. North, my lord. And my name is Rawna, this is Maliheh.” Rawna lowered her head back down. She left her explanation simple and short, not wanting to risk giving out too many details or where they were headed.

“North? Hm. France perhaps?” He paused as Rawna looked concerned. “We too are planning a day trip, if you will, to our northern neighbor. Hoping all this with the King and the Holy Office settles down.” He paused slightly, giving Kemal a tap on the shoulder. Both women seemed to relax. “Well, Rawna and Maliheh, you are our guests. We have a lovely guest villa by the stream beyond the olive grove. I’m sure two of the men wouldn’t mind helping you carry water for the tub. Gentlemen?” Miguel looked towards the four men. Nazim and Joaquin scrambled hurriedly to the front.

“We will, my lord,” Nazim rapidly stated, as he attempted to smooth out his wild hair again.

“We are indebted to you, your lordship.” Rawna bowed, as Joaquin opened the door for her.

“Yes, thank you for your kindness, my lord.” Maliheh quickly moved towards the door.

“Nazim, Joaquin.” Miguel spoke low as the two men paused in the doorway. “Do try to be on your best behavior. Ensure the Señoritas are taken care of, and are back this evening for dinner.” They both bowed, hastily retreating out of the room.

“If you neither of you mind, I will retire to my chambers for a bit to clean up. I do hope we don’t end up regretting this bid of charity.” Sigismund crossed his right arm to his left shoulder giving a quick bow.

 

Kemal sighed heavily. “I have to agree, my lord. They are clearly slaves. We need to keep ourselves as inconspicuous as possible with the Holy Office. They would love nothing more than to find you a harborer of heretics. It would give the Queen immense pleasure to see you sentenced to death, I am certain.” Kemal walked over pouring himself a small glass of wine and filling up another for Miguel.

“I know from whence they came. I also know they are exhausted beyond all reason, barely clothed, and look as if the last hearty meal they have partaken of was during infancy.” Miguel took the glass from Kemal, slowly swirling the cup around. “I _know_ that it is a risk. But I also remember my mother taking in two runaway slaves, mere  boys who showed up on our doorstep just as emaciated and nearly dead from the elements. I’m sure Nazim would agree that in those dark days, the two of you only needed to be shown a bit of kindness. Speaking of the brute, what has gotten into him and Joaquin? Since when are they so giddy over women? I don’t believe I’ve ever seen them so attentive before.” Miguel chuckled taking a seat.

 

Kemal sighed, tracing the scar on his wrist.

…

Maliheh wrinkled her face. “A what?” she asked.

 

“A proper bath.” Rawna giggled as Joaquin and Nazim each brought in another bucket of water adding it to the large copper tub. “We should definitely get you out of those rags you’re wearing.”

 

Both men immediately turned bright red, spinning around on their heels as Maliheh nonchalantly pulled her ragged tunic top off.

“Eh. Girl,” Rawna fussed, grabbing a small blanket that was draped over a chair by the fireplace. She covered her up, and began grumbling as she stoked the fire.

 

“Let me get you both some supplies.” Nazim laughed nervously as he began rummaging through a cabinet. “Here, this is actually from my homeland.” He closed his eyes tightly flipping back around and holding his hand out. Maliheh stood, blanket still intact, taking the item from his palm. As their fingers brushed, Nazim opened his eyes. From the moment they made contact it was almost as if a ripple had gone through him. His eyes locked on hers as she quickly averted her gaze. She took the bar in her hands, giving it a quick smell.

“Aleppo?” Maliheh asked. Nazim nodded in response. “Thank you.” She turned away from him. He reached out gently grabbing her free hand.

“May we talk later?” he asked. The brunette woman covered her mouth with her hand, giving a quick nod.

 

“Señorita, I will send a seamstress to you both. I don’t think my lord will have much available in the way of womanly wears,” Joaquin chuckled. “Nazim and I will wait outside in case you are in need of anything, or would like a refill of the bath.”

Rawna smiled. “We are indebted to all of you. We greatly appreciate your hospitality.”

“Ah Señorita, no need for thanks. This is how all of Spain should be. It upsets me so to see my mother country in such a state of hostility. I am very lucky to serve such a gracious and humble lord. I do hope you and Maliheh will stay for a time, I am already enjoying your company.” Joaquin straightened out his outfit. “If you would like, perhaps we can take a walk through the grounds after dinner this evening? Our lord wishes you both to attend.”

“But of course.” Rawna gave a small curtsy. “We would be delighted. I look forward to our rendezvous. Now, if you don’t mind, Señor Joaquin, we would love to freshen up.” Joaquin gave a grin, taking Rawna’s left hand and bringing it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Come Nazim, they will let us know if they are in need of anything. We can go and fetch Serafina and see if she would like to take some measurements.” Nazim lingered for a bit, still caught up in conversation with Maliheh. Joaquin softly smiled as Rawna began chastising him, and requesting privacy. Both men exited the small villa, making sure the door was pulled shut.

“Quite the pair.” Nazim laughed, running his hand through his hair.

“Indeed my friend. I’ll stand guard, if you want to fetch our dear seamstress.” Joaquin had a wicked grin.

“Seems unfair you get to sit outside the door, while two beautiful women will be disrobed. I wouldn’t peek if I were you, I do believe Rawna would do you some harm.” Nazim started off. “I will be back shortly.”

…

Rawna stoked the fire again, holding out her palm to the flames. The orange and red hues casting their light on her face.

“Feels like home, I’m sure.” Maliheh spoke softly behind her. Rawna only smiled.

“Enough of all that, let’s get you in the tub!” The raven haired women grabbed several large stones from the fireplace, quickly scooping them up with two pieces of firewood and placing them in the copper bathtub. The water roared to life for a moment before settling. “An old Roma trick.” She smiled and placed her hand in the water. “Takes the chill out. Now in you go.”

Maliheh wrinkled her face and began removing the rest of her tattered clothing. She gave the rags a toss to the side, stretching her long arms above her head. She slowly dipped one foot into the warm water before gently lowering herself into the tub. Rawna got behind her, fiddling with her disheveled braid. She took out the small piece of string, attempting to run her fingers through the brunette mass. Maliheh leaned forward, grabbing the small block of soap. Rawna held in a gasp. Maliheh’s back was mired with deep scars, their paleness a stark contrast on her olive skin. It was a brutal reminder of their captivity.

“I can’t fathom what it looks like back there.” Maliheh grimaced. “My apologies.”

Rawna immediately scowled, gently tugging on Maliheh’s hair, tipping her head back towards her own. “No more apologizing. You haven’t done a thing wrong. I’m simply shocked you’re still alive. I can’t imagine the pain you’ve endured. Now I’m going to work on this hair, I may have to cut a few of the matted sections out. Gods knows you have plenty to replace it.” She tried to make light of the situation. Maliheh seemed to relax a bit, using the soap on her legs. She took the bar in her hand, breathing in the smell.

“They make this in my village, well, they used to.” The brunette paused. “It’s made of olive and laurel berry oil. This one seems to have something else, lavender perhaps.” She seemed lost in her own thoughts. Running the soap over her hands. “I often wonder if anyone survived, or if I’m the last remaining person from my village.” She traced over the cross shaped scar on her wrist. “We are taught from a young age to never surrender, the Inquisitors tried continuously to break my spirit. One even begged me to simply comply, he wasn’t as bloodthirsty as the others. He was young and scrawny and had difficulty even holding the flog, much less wielding it. I knew I was too valuable to kill. Much like yourself. If they broke me I wouldn’t have the gumption to attempt escape, so I fought. It seems worth it now.” Maliheh relaxed against the back of the copper tub.

“I believe it was. I will feel much better once we are safely across the border into France.” Rawna continued running her fingers through Maliheh’s tangled hair. “I’m forever in your debt. Most humans in our situation would’ve surely left me behind.” Maliheh grabbed her by the hand.

“I was meant to find you. Of that I’m sure. I often feel like we are meant to find others.” She settled back down in the water. “Do you ever think we are missing someone?”

Rawna paused. “Honestly, yes. I’ve always felt like I was destined to find someone.”

“Hm. Well then perhaps we’ll find whoever it is together?”

Rawna found a small knife, cutting away several pieces of Maliheh’s hair. She touched the top of the brunettes head tipping it back.

“How about a new braid? You seem to prefer it up. Your hair is much longer than I thought it was.” Rawna began to work before Maliheh even gave a response.

“I can’t slay Inquisitors if my hair blocks my vision.” Rawna only gave a soft laugh in response. She turned quickly as there was a knock at the door, followed by the heavy door swinging open slowly.

 

“Hola?” the voice called to them. Rawna stood rapidly to meet the person who was entering. It was a beautiful woman, her dark olive skin gave her long black hair an almost green hue. “Señoritas, I hope I am not intruding. I am Serafina, the Duke’s personal seamstress. I am here to get some measurements, the Duke wishes to outfit you for your journey ahead. I will try and find something suitable already made for you to wear for dinner this evening.” Serafina approached them. Rawna quickly gave a bow.  “No formalities needed, Señorita. You are?”

“Rawna, and this is Maliheh.” She gave the brunette a motherly pat on the head.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you both. If you’re finished Maliheh, I can measure you first while the men outside fetch some new bath water for Rawna.” Serafina tossed her a long cloth. Maliheh stood slowly. “Heavens my dear girl, you are indeed in need of sanctuary and a few hearty meals. There is a lot of beauty under all of that trauma.” She looked her up and down easily counting every rib the slave woman had. The once over caused Maliheh to blush wildly as she stepped out of the tub.

“Come back to the bedroom here and I’ll begin.” She grabbed Maliheh by the shoulders softly. The brunette woman seemed to balk at her touch. Rawna swiftly was at her side, giving her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. There was much unspoken damage they both had suffered, and the thought of being alone in a room with a stranger made the pair rather leery.

“I promise you both are safe here.” Serafina talked in a hush tone. “You needn’t worry.” With that reassurance Maliheh followed the older woman.

 

Rawna opened the main door of the villa. Instantly both men perked up.

“Are you in need of something Señorita?” Joaquin blurted quickly.

“Would you mind helping me with the bath? If it’s no trouble. I think it would be best for a fresh one. It’s been a long journey.” Rawna tried her best not to seem embarrassed or needy. “I can get it alone if you both are preoccupied.”

“You will do no such thing, my dear woman. Allow us.” Nazim gave her a smile. The pair entered and began dipping buckets of water from the copper basin, trying to lighten the load before dumping the whole tub outside. Rawna took the opportunity to check in on her skittish friend. She softly knocked before turning the handle. She couldn’t help but chuckle. Maliheh was still clad in nothing but a near sheer cloth, with Serafina looking terribly serious. The seamstress turned towards the Roma woman.

“It is no wonder your captors kept this one in a hodgepodge of women and men’s rags. I assuredly don’t have anything already made that would fit her stature, even my own wears would be bit short.” Serafina couldn’t help but notice the face Maliheh immediately made. “My dear girl, I promise you I will make you the most wonderful of wardrobes. I do have a decent outfit for you tonight. Luckily Lord Sigismund prefers his outfits on the feminine side. I made him a lovely pair of breeches and a ruffled overcoat that was much too long. I do believe it will fit you rather well. I did bring a few chemise for you both to try on, at least that will give you something to wear until I return with more appropriate clothing for tonight’s dinner.” She motioned Rawna over. “Let me do some quick measurements for you dear, and I’ll be back so you aren’t having to run about in the bare. Especially with Señor Joaquin del Rio on guard outside.” Serafina softly chuckled as Rawna turned a beautiful shade of pink. The seamstress quickly made mental notes as she made her measurements. “Waist, bust, length, arm length.” Serafina spoke to herself out loud.

“Whereabouts do you hail from Serafina?” Rawna questioned, straightening her body for Serafina to better measure with the string she was using. The older woman paused.

“Well, neither here nor there.” Serafina mulled over her words, already able to discern that wasn’t a decent enough answer for the Roma woman. “I’ve worked all over Europe and parts of the Far East. My previous employer was the Duke and Duchess of Gandia. Their daughter is such a sweet soul, I would imagine she has seen as many winters as you both. It’s a terrible shame what happened to her, I do hope she’s alright.” Serafina seemed to get lost for a moment.

“What happened to her?” Maliheh finally asked, still struggling in the corner with her chemise. Herself and Rawna seemed captivated by the seamstress’s story.

“Oh, something about a mishap at the Royal Court. The Inquisition is after them now.” Serafina seemed troubled.

“They? Her parents also?” It was Rawna’s turn to question.

“Oh no dear, they were-” The older woman looked down towards her feet. “-they were executed for harboring a witch, all a ploy I’m certain by the Queen to ensure the Duke had no claim to the throne. The young Duchess escaped with two comrades. But I doubt they will make it long on their own. Especially with winter approaching. I’m certain they’re making for the Pyrenees Mountain range to escape into France. The young Duchess is intelligent as are the two young ladies who are accompanying her, but they are coddled from an easy palace life. I do worry. They were all such lovely girls.” She glanced over seeing the two other women who looked just as concerned as herself, over total strangers. “I’ll take my leave now Señoritas. I’ll return before dinner.” Serafina gathered her things, exiting the villa. She immediately eyed the pair of men carrying buckets of water. They both came to a halt when they saw her.

“You both should be on your best behavior. Those two young ladies have been through quite an ordeal. I will not tolerate either of you using them for the sole purpose of satisfying your male lustful needs. Is that understood?” She glared daggers at the two men, who seemed rather frightened of her.

“You have our word Serafina. We assure you, our attentions are only noble.” Nazim gave her a quick bow.

“Yes Señora Serafina, you have our word.” Joaquin mimicked Nazim, giving a low bow.

“Good. Treat them like gold. I _will_ be back shortly.” And with that she was off. They waited until she was out of sight before relaxing.

“What’s gotten into Sera? It’s unlike her to get attached to any women.” Nazim mused. “Maybe she does have a heart after all.” Joaquin only shook his head. They dumped the last two pails of water into the tub. Joaquin cleared his throat before knocking on the adjacent bedroom door.

“Señorita Rawna, your bath water is ready. We’ll be outside if you are need of anything further.”

…

Rawna tossed her soiled clothing aside. Slowly lowering herself into the now warmed water. Like Maliheh, the liquid immediately took on a darkened hue. The water felt excellent on her aching muscles. Rawna felt her hair being slightly tugged on.

“I thought I might return the favor?” Maliheh sheepishly asked as she ran her hands through Rawna’s long mane of raven tresses.

“Certainly, it feels nice.” Rawna relaxed in the tub. Her nose just barely above the water. She sensed some uneasiness with her brunette friend. “I am also worried about that group of women Seraphina mentioned.” She placed a hand on Maliheh’s.

“It’s odd. I know I shouldn’t be worried about a group of strangers, especially since we are nowhere close to safety as of yet. But still….” Maliheh lingered. “I hope they’re alright.”

…

Miguel and the other four men gathered around the dining hall table.

“Sigismund, I promise. You’ll enjoy their company, just relax a bit.” Joaquin goaded their youngest counterpart. Sigismund wrinkled his face.

“It isn’t that I dislike them. You are aware of that. Due to their _status_ they are a threat to our well being.” The strawberry blonde sighed heavily, kicking back in his chair after refilling his wine goblet. “It would be nice if we could save them all, but that just isn’t feasible.”

“I’m sure our lord knows we cannot save all the souls who are unfortunately in captivity. But, I’m certain extending a bit of hospitality for just two women for a short amount of time will not hurt.” Kemal gave Sigismund one of his signature stern looks.

“Kemal is correct. They won’t be staying long either, Sigismund. Enough time to allow them to recover their health before their long trek.” Miguel smiled also pouring himself another glass of wine.

They all turned as the doors to the hall opened.

“Serafina! How nice of you to join us.” Miguel called to her, as the group men stood. “Please have a seat.” He moved behind her pushing out her chair. “How are our guests adjusting?”

Serafina scooted a bit closer to the table.

“They should be here here momentarily.” She leaned in whispering to Miguel. “I started them off with a bit cheese and bread. I’ve never seen two women eat quite so fast. We had a brief lesson on manners.” Serafina tipped her glass towards the Duke, who obliged her.

“Now, Serafina. You know I don’t require all the royal formalities.” Miguel mused, swirling his wine around in his glass.

“I am aware. _However,_ ” Serafina whispered, carefully looking around the room, “those girls need to blend in as best they can. You never know who might be working in secret against you.” Miguel started to protest. “I do not mean _your_ devoted men. But think of the number of people you have here at the Villa in a day. They _must_ blend in and seem like normal commoners.” She finished, separating herself from him.

“You are correct. Just don’t be too terribly hard on them.” The Duke gave her a soft smile. The pair couldn’t help but chuckle as the two women entered as if on cue. Joaquin and Nazim tripping over themselves to assist them both to the table.

…

“Dinner was delicious, my lord,” Rawna beamed, her cheeks matching the shade of her wine.

“Yes, we are indebted to you.” Maliheh slightly slurred the end of her sentence. Neither were used to imbibing themselves.

“You are most welcome. Now, I only ask for one thing in return,” Miguel questioned them both. The pair darting their eyes to him. “I would like to know where you hail from. How you got where you are. Not a worry, you are among only friends.” He kicked back in his chair, also feeling rather nice from the spiced wine.

Both women shuffled uncomfortably, before Rawna spoke.

“I come from a large Roma family. My father was a miner for a wealthy Sultan in the western region of the Ottoman Empire. He was injured, and with my mother unable to perform her _work_ .” Rawna grimaced slightly. “After Suleiman’s decree we were near penniless. I have many gifts passed down to Roma women through the centuries, and with them we managed to survive until a Spanish priest came and offered good coin and several head of sheep for me. My father couldn’t say no, I have…” she paused, “Had. I _had_ many brothers and sisters. Winter was coming in the mountains. There was only one choice.” Rawna quickly downed another glass of wine. “I’ve been exploited by the Inquisition since, my divination skills used to trick villages into _believing._ ”

Maliheh swallowed hard. “I come from a small village, in what I assume is the Ottoman Empire. But we followed no law of Man. My people are the last descendants of the Scythians.” Kemal and Nazim seemed bewildered.

“No. They have long been thought to have all perished at the hands of the Greek army,” Kemal stammered, quite out of character.

“You know of these people?” Miguel questioned seeming intrigued.

“Of course, they are legendary. A tribe of warrior women who slayed thousands in the Greek army. Do tell, Maliheh.” Nazim flashed her a smile.

“I had seen seven harvests when the Inquisition came to our village. They were in search of a lost treasure, one my people have been entrusted with for some time. Our village elders refused to disclose its location. They began with them.” Her eyes lowered towards the floor. “We were vastly outnumbered, but the village fought valiantly. I was captured, they were going to kill me until I dispatched of a priest with my... _gift._ So I was taken as a slave, in hope I would one day reveal the whereabouts of the artifact,” Maliheh finished, seemingly relieved.

“May I ask, what the artifact is?” Sigismund was surprisingly enthralled.

Maliheh considered his question. “I guess there is no reason to lie, since only a Scythian can unlock the hidden door. I believe most in the Holy Order refer to it as the Arc.” Sigismund dropped his wine glass.

“ _The Arc?_ As in the myth of the Arc of the Covenant?” The young blonde was flabbergasted. “Isn’t that the exact artifact the Conquistadors are currently searching for in the jungles of New Spain?”

“Yes. An elder in my village made mention of it being in a new land, not set foot on by Spaniards. They assumed she meant New Spain. But there is much of our land they have yet to discover.” Maliheh gave a wicked grin, tipped up her glass finishing its contents.

“Can they stay with us for awhile, my lord?” Sigismund inquired.

…

It had been over one month’s time since the pair of runaways had taken refuge at the Villa. The women had fallen into a steady routine. They quickly learned Maliheh was quite skilled at cooking. Kemal and Nazim were pleased to eat sampling’s from their homeland once again. Rawna had taken up sewing with Serafina, the pair bonding over their secret divination abilities.

 

Rawna shuffled her deck of tarot cards, she refused to ask Joaquin where he had found them. She cut the deck, as the blonde man eagerly waited for his reading opposite her of the table. She flipped over the first card, he gently laid his hand down on hers giving her what she now knew to be his signature smile.

“Only good fortunes. Hopefully dealing with happy endings and dashing Roma Spanish children.” Joaquin chortled as Rawna feigned frustration.

“Shh, I have no say in the cards. But, I’m sure more Roma than Spaniard would be ideal.” She didn’t let him respond as she flipped another card over.

They were rudely interrupted as Maliheh, Nazim and Sigismund burst into the room.

“Now-” Rawna started to screech in frustration, however the terrified expression on the trio’s face made her pause.

“They must hide right now.” Sigismund spoke quickly to Joaquin. Immediately they made their way down the long hallway to Duke Miguel’s chambers.

“W-what’s going on?” Rawna finally asked as Joaquin corralled her rapidly into the room.

“Inquisition. Someone in these walls has given us away. They are here and searching, you must hide here. Do not come out under any circumstances.” Nazim slowly pushed the bed aside, lifting an ornate rug and giving it a quick toss. He pulled a large door in the floor open, ushering both women inside. “Do _not_ come out. This passage leads out to the grove and if something were to happen. Please keep yourself safe.” He whispered his last statement grabbing Maliheh’s hand.

“You know I’m not one to hide.” Maliheh tried to lighten the mood.

“You do the same. We’ll come and get you once they’ve gone.” Joaquin gave Rawna’s knuckles a quick kiss.

 

The heavy secret door in the floor slammed shut. Rawna instinctively grabbed Maliheh’s hand as what little light they had in the dark chamber began to fade. The men above them returning the rug and bed to its proper place. It was only a few moments before they could hear the sounds of heavy boots above them. Both women froze in place, plastering themselves as close as they could against the narrow walls of the passage. They breathed very little, both of their gazes locked on the flooring above them.

“I won’t go back.” Maliheh whispered, Rawna only nodded in response. She knew exactly what that meant.

 

The rustling footsteps and loud chatter began to fade after some time. It was nearly night  and the chamber was shrouded in complete darkness. Rawna glanced up from her seated position, Maliheh already had a small dagger drawn as the floor above them began to creak wildly after hours of silence. They could hear the fibers of the rug scratching against the plank flooring. Both women braced as the iron door latch began to screech. They instinctively covered their eyes as the bright torch light clouded their vision for a few brief moments. Maliheh lunged forward stabbing wildly.

“Shh. You are safe for the moment.” Nazim wrapped her into a tight embrace, gently clutching her hand as the dagger dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. Rawna threw her arms around Joaquin’s neck, nervous tears spilling from her eyes. The blonde man spoke softly in her ear, running his hands threw her raven locks.

Miguel and Kemal quietly entered the room, gesturing for silence.

“We must get you both out of the Villa.” Kemal spoke in a hushed tone. The pair of women seemed alarmed by the idea. “It is for your own protection. The Inquisition are aware you were, at the very least, on these grounds. It is no longer safe here.” He took a seat by the fireplace, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. “I am sorry we cannot keep you safe Señoritas.” Kemal looked nothing short of defeated.

“We do not know who alerted the Inquisition about your presence here. We would sneak you out tonight under the veil of darkness, but I am certain that is what the Holy Order is anticipating. Anyone leaving tonight would certainly be followed.” It was Miguel’s turn to whisper. “In the morning I will arrange for a wagon to take you as far as they are able. We will make sure you have ample supplies and wears. I would love nothing more than the two of you to accompany us when we leave for France, but I fear we will be heavily searched and followed at every turn. It is safer this way.” The Duke gave pause, he couldn’t help but notice the sadness radiating from Nazim and Joaquin. “Señoritas, listen to my instructions. We _are_ headed north to France. My family has a small estate in Toulouse, it will not be hard to locate given our family name. We _will_ wait for you there until the Winter Solstice. Then we will continue our trek into the Ottoman Empire.” This seemed to give a small bit of hope for his two men in arms. Miguel turned towards the door, making a slight pause. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, together.” He tipped his head to know one in particular before quietly exiting.

…

Orange and pink hues began to peak over the hillside. Dawn was the most cleansing time of day. A heavy dew covered the ground, a low lying fog rolled over the Villa grounds. It was if Mother Nature herself was lending them a hand in their escape.

Serafina tied the last bag shut, handing one over to each woman. Tears pricked around her garnet colored eyes. She wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders, bringing them in close.

“Take care of each other.” She spoke softly. “If you happen to run into the Duchess…”

“We will take care of her as well.” Maliheh gave her a reassuring smile.

Serafina released them from her embrace, clearing her throat.

“Ensure you keep your brand covered at all times, it would surely give you away. These cloaks have hidden pockets in the lining. Kemal insisted you not leave unarmed.” Serafina turned to the silver haired Turk who strode over.

“For both of you.” He handed them each a dagger. “It should be easily concealed. And Maliheh, I had our blacksmith make you a little something.” The brunette woman seemed eager. He handed her a short sword. “I know it is smaller than what you’re used to, but it will be considerably easier to hide and won’t weigh you down on your travels. There is a small bow and quiver in your pack. I believe on your journey you might teach Rawna here a bit of your skills, should the need ever arise.”

Kemal took her right hand gently into both of his.

“As-salamu alaykum.” He spoke softly.

“Wa alaykumu as-salam.” Maliheh warmly replied. Kemal relinquished her hand. He took a step back, giving them both his customary nod of approval.

“The wagon is loaded, Kemal.” Sigismund spoke quickly before taking his spot at the helm of the team of horses.

“Sigismund is known throughout these parts as Habsburg royalty. The Holy Office should refrain from harassing him. We will have him take you as far as he is able. Do be careful Señoritas, I look forward to our reunion.” Miguel gave them both a soft hug.

Joaquin approached Rawna, his normally bright aura seemed diminished this morning.

“You act as though this is farewell for eternity,” Rawna jested, a small tinge of pink across her cheeks. “Make it brief, and ensure you stay alive.” The small banter produced a smile on Joaquin’s face.

“You have my word, Señorita. I will be waiting for your arrival in Toulouse with angst. Don’t go meeting any other dashing Spanish gentleman.” He wrapped her in a tight embrace. “Stay safe,” he whispered in her ear.

“Try not to make too much trouble.” Nazim strode over to Maliheh who was perched with her back against a tree, she only raised an eyebrow at his remark.

“I never start the trouble, I simply finish it.” She tried to feign indifference to their current situation. Nazim sighed heavily, running his hand through her hair and down her cheek.

“I want you intact and sound as you cross into France.” His features softened as he captured her gaze. “You are a strong woman, but remember that it is ok to lean on others for support. You don’t have to shoulder the load alone. I will most assuredly miss you during your absence.” Nazim tugged her chin up slightly, leaning down and planting his lips softly on hers. They lingered for awhile, trying to enjoy the last semblance of peace either would have for some time before pulling away. “Please don’t go looking for danger, I care for you deeply and wish to court you properly once we are away from all this chaos and ruin.”

Maliheh laced her fingers through one of his hands. “I’ll be seeing you at the Solstice then,” she stated before pulling away.

“We should go miladies.” Sigismund cleared his throat. “I worry about your safety if we linger here any longer.”

The two women said their final goodbyes, and piled into the wagon pulling their hoods up on their dark cloaks.

“And to think Sigismund, you were ready to turn us out the night we met and now you are worried for our well-being, ”Rawna jested with him, drawing a nervous chuckle out of the prince.

“I will miss you both dearly. I say that with much sincerity. Now let’s be off shall we?”

 


	4. I am a Witch

_ Segovia, Spain _

_ Alcázar of Segovia _

_ Autumnal Residence of the Catholic Monarchs, his Lordship King Ferdinand II and the Lady Queen Isabel of Spain _

_ … _

The laughter of young women rang through the halls of the sprawling castle. Three to be exact, they were having the night of their lives. Soaking up all there was to be had of the highest royal life. Esperanza dramatically threw herself against the balcony railing, squealing as her dress and long blonde locks whirled around her. The young Duchess staggered about, rather red in the face as the other two women posted themselves on either side of the intoxicated royal. 

“Really Esperanza, if you’re to become true royalty you must be able to hold your alcohol  _ and _ continue to act as a lady.” Maria shook her head affectionately, attempting to smooth out her wrinkled dress.

“Maria is quite right. We can’t be roaming the halls alone and acting a fool, especially after all the spirits we’ve consumed tonight.” Alienor’s speech was slower than normal. “And really Maria don’t chastise our dear Esperanza over being a  _ lady _ . I’ve seen all the men ogling over you this ,evening.” the Frenchwoman teased.

“ _ Allowing _ several men the pleasure of  _ my _ attention isn’t at all a problem, Alienor. It just makes me that much more wanted. A treasure or prize if you will.” Maria turned to head back towards the ballroom. “Now let’s be off. They’re about to start a galliar and I simply cannot wait to try out some new footwork.” She picked up her dress skirt in both hands and scurried off.

Esperanza lingered behind turning towards the night sky and gazing lazily up at the bright full moon. It brought a smile to Alienor’s face. She was more grounded than her bubbly blonde friend, a scholar and amateur mathematician. Esperanza was a dreamer and sometimes she envied her for that particular attribute. 

Alienor cleared her throat. “Esperanza, I couldn’t help but notice that Duke Dominique is showing you quite a great deal of attention this evening.” This caused the Duchess to blush and let out a girlish giggle. “He seems like quite a gentleman.”

“He is certainly interesting to speak with.” Esperanza feigned indifference. “I can introduce you, if you would like Alienor.” She winked at her counterpart. “Now let’s be off, I’m sure we will need to help Maria escape from her droves of suitors.” The Duchess grabbed Alienor playfully by the arm, dragging her in to the ballroom. 

…

Queen Isabel sat on her throne, she appeared rather ashen. She shifted uncomfortably and often, seemingly suffering in silence. From what was a mystery. Esperanza stared from afar, alarmed at the shocking condition of the reigning Monarch. 

“She looks rather ill, doesn’t she?” A voice rocked her from her silent stupor and she turned to face the speaker. “Perhaps the King isn’t the only one who has fallen sick.”

“Dominique, you know that talk is treasonous. I believe her highness looks as regal as ever.” Esperanza pulled herself upright, straightening out her dress. The Duke was only several years older than herself, but had hair the hue of someone much older.  He had been interesting to speak to all evening, and sometimes even charming, but his piercing eyes and shifty demeanor began to unsettle as the night went on. 

“And who is your friend here?” he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Oh my apologies for not giving either of you a proper introduction.” Esperanza paused. “ _ This _ is Countess Alienor Maunoys of France. Alienor, may I introduce you to Dominique Martínez de Bertrán, the Duke of Albuquerque.” Dominique quickly took the hand of Alienor, giving it a quick kiss.

“It is a pleasure Mademoiselle Maunoys.” The Duke seemed pleased with himself with his interjection of a french phrase. 

“The pleasure is all mine, your lordship.” Alienor gave a small curtsy. “Esperanza, would you like the accompany me for a drink? I’m feeling quite parched with this late evening heat.”

Esperanza seemed thankful for the respite, both of them excused themselves from the Duke making a hasty exit towards the ballroom.

…

The two women sulked by a table, sipping slowly on some wine. Maria, however seemed to be enthralled with the palace. The pair watched as she jumped and twirled on the ballroom floor, totally captivating her audience. She was truly a natural. 

“Duchess Esperanza?” The blonde royal turned slowly, trying to hide her grimace. “May I speak with you in private?” Dominique looked as if he had consumed one too many alcoholic beverages. His speech was slow and slurred, his hair was in disarray and he smelled strongly of spirits. 

“I-I would rather stay with my companions for the rest of the evening, thank you.” She started to turn away from him when he clutched onto her forearm. 

“I only need a moment with you.” Dominique sounded sincere. Esperanza sighed. She glanced around mulling over her decision.

“Only for a moment then.” She took his outstretched hand and headed back out towards the balcony.

…

Maria grinned wickedly as she continued to charm a group of men. She had taken mental notes all evening about who was who. Many were very close to the Crown, the closer the better her mother had always said. The Duke of Albuquerque was her primary target for this social gathering. The likelihood of him assuming the Throne was the most likely of any of the current rumored candidates. However, she had seldom seen him this evening. He seemed rather enthralled with her counterpart instead. She glanced around, her heart jumping quickly as she tried to identify where Esperanza might be. Dominique was a known womanizer, and Esperanza was as timid as they come. Maria rapidly pushed the group of men ogling at her, ignoring their pleas for attention.

“Alienor!” Maria shouted, hastily making her way across the ballroom. 

Alienor glanced up, blushing as she tucked a small book back up her dress sleeve.

“You are _not_ doing _that_ _here_!” Maria groaned and shook her head. “Tell me you have seen Esperanza?”

Alienor looked behind her bewildered. 

“She was just sitting here with me. Dominique is still in the process of attempting to woo her.” Alienor rolled her eyes. 

“Well if we don’t find them soon, wooing isn’t all he’ll be attempting.” She grabbed ahold of the French woman's hand.

…

“What is it that you wanted, Dominique? I really should be getting back.” Esperanza leaned heavily against the railing her back turned, letting out a lengthy sigh. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a warm body suddenly pressed into hers. She quickly spun around, swinging her right arm hoping to make contact. Dominique smiled wickedly, catching her open palm and giving it a tight squeeze. The Duke forced her into the wall, out of sight from any passers by. He spun her back around, pressing her face into the rough stone.

“Not a worry my dear, what I  _ want _ from you will only take a few moments.” He shoved her forcefully into the wall as she attempted to struggle against him. Bringing one of her arms behind her back, effectively pinning her. “Don’t fight me,” Dominique hissed, as he fumbled with his trousers. “This will be quick. And relatively painless. Then I will you take you as my betrothed, you will have no choice. Who would want a Duchess that’s already been bedded?” He smirked and began trying to lift her skirts. “What? You don’t wish to be Queen of Spain?” He wrenched down on her arm, causing a scream to escape from her throat. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she struggled against his grip.

“P-please,” Esperanza quietly begged, struggling for words. She began to panic as she felt him attempting to move her thighs apart. 

“Stop!” she finally managed a shout. Dominique grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face back towards his.

“I don’t like to be told what to do, woman.” He scowled, biting down hard on her neck and giving her head a toss against the wall. Esperanza’s heart pounded wildly. She clenched her eyes shut as Dominique clumsily tried to enter her while keeping her restrained. She felt a building heat in her gut, like something willing itself to be released. She turned quickly, jabbing Dominique in the stomach with her free elbow. He staggered back a few feet, nearly frothing at the mouth with rage. Esperanza started to flee, tripping on her ripped dress. She was grabbed quickly from behind on the ground, Dominique spinning her over and clutching his hand around her delicate throat. Her vision began to fade as she struggled against him, her lungs begging for oxygen. She pressed her palm weakly against his chest…

…

“Was that a scream?” Maria said frantically as she scurried towards the balcony. Alienor was following closely behind. There were two men in front of her making their way outside as well. They both suddenly halted in front her, as she pushed them aside. She watched in horror as the Duke of Albuquerque seemed hell bent on choking the life from her dearest friend. Alienor and herself rapidly closed in on the man, before they were engulfed in a bright light. A beam of energy loosed itself from Esperanza’s palm, sending the Duke sprawling across the veranda. 

“Witch!” one of the men behind her yelled. Both turned, running towards the ballroom.

“Help me Alienor, we have to get her out of here!” Maria quickly wrapped an arm around Esperanza. “Come my friend. You’ve made a mess of things, we must get you out of here and to safety.” Maria paused glancing up at Alienor who stood totally still. 

“Now Alienor! We can talk about this situation later. Our dear friend is in mortal danger.” Alienor shook her head knowing her association with the Duchess already made her suspicious. She might as well be an active accomplice. Alienor leaned down hurriedly grabbing Esperanza under the other arm as they made down their way to the staircase adjacent the balcony. 

The trio staggered as fast as they could across the courtyard. They could hear shouting behind them in the distance. 

“Where are we to go?” Alienor struggled as Esperanza had fallen into complete unconsciousness. 

“My driver will take us to wherever I tell him” Maria quipped, trying to drag the other two at a quicker pace.

“Halt!” Two figures stepped out from behind the palace gates. Their swords drawn and eyes narrowed.

“Gentlemen, my friend here has just consumed far too many spirits this fine evening. Allow us to pass and make our way home please.” Maria attempted to push past them.

“Halt,” was all they replied. “Witchcraft and those who provide sanctuary for witches are deemed heretics and unfit to live.”

Maria froze as they approached them.

“Give us the witch and you both may flee,” the smaller man spoke, as he attempted to grab Esperanza from the two women. Maria and Alienor struggled as the two men began to overpower them. 

“They will kill her Alienor!” Maria shouted as she continued to pull against the two guards. “There is something inside you, and you know it! Let it out!” Maria bit down on one of the guardsmen’s hands. Alienor grabbed ahold of the now lone man. He began to shout as his arm seemingly began to freeze. His fingers blackening as if he’d been exposed to the frigid mountain air. He pulled away from her, scrambling backwards. His comrade did the same.

“If you both wish to live, I suggest you let us pass,” Maria hissed, tugging albeit rather futility on Alienor’s dress sleeve. The French woman stood shocked, staring at her hands and flipping them over repeatedly. 

“We do  _ not _ have time Alienor. Must go now!” Maria shouted with everything she had. Alienor quickly recovered helping Maria drag Esperanza out of the courtyard. They quickly piled into the carriage, with Maria barking out orders to the shaken driver. Alienor couldn’t help but let her mind wander as the horses began their journey.

_ “I am a witch.” _

…

 


	5. To France

Alienor held a small pebble in her hand. Slowly she closed her slender fingers around it, quickly opening her palm and revealing a frozen stone.    
“Getting a bit better,” Maria whispered from behind her. Alienor startled and dropped the object on the floor.   
“I just would like to know how you knew, and for how long?”   
“Call it infruition,” Maria smiled and shrugged.   
“Intuition,” Alienor corrected. “That doesn’t explain how you knew. Or whether or not you also have any abilities.” She glanced over to her blonde comrade, hoping to get more information. They had been in hiding for almost a month. Taking refuge in a small winter villa belonging to Maria’s family. Alienor still knew little about these new found abilities of hers. And even less about Esperanza’s. The poor girl had barely spoken a single word since her tragic incident.    
“I do. But they are quite unlike yours or even Esperanza’s.” Maria paused, hoping to get any sort of acknowledgement from her blonde comrade. She received none. “I noticed several years ago that I had a-” she cleared her throat- “gift, if you will. I am of course naturally charming,  but it seemed as though I could beguile the mind of any man who laid eyes on me. A simple kiss and they are mine to do as I please.” Maria kicked back in her chair, bringing her wine glass to her lips.   
“So love then,” Alienor said to no one in particular. “Mine is ice, yours is perhaps love. I am curious what it is we should call Esperanza’s?”    
“Nothing. We call it nothing. In fact I’d rather not speak of it again. We are fortunate to even be alive,” Esperanza nearly spat. Truly out of character for the normally bubbly Duchess.   
Before either of the other stunned women could console her, the door suddenly burst open.   
“Mother?” Maria asked in a hushed tone. The family matriarch only scowled, tossing the trio several woven bags. 

“What are these for?” Maria questioned, picking up a bag and pilfering through its contents.

“You are to leave. Immediately.” The Duchess spoke with haste,turning and opening the door.

“Leave? Mother? Where are we to go?” Maria pleaded, reaching up to grab her mother’s hand.It was quickly jerked away.

“I haven’t a care where you go.  _ Witch,”  _ her Mother hissed, “you are fortunate we have let you hide here this long. Now you have overstayed your welcome and must go. Count your blessings _ , child. _ I was not going to give the courtesy of a head start. Your father insisted we give you a warning.” The Duchess scoffed as she turned to leave.

“A warning?” Alienor now asked, immediately jumping to her feet.

“Yes. A warning. You won’t have much of a head start I would suggest you be on your way.” Maria’s mother gracefully walked outside and towards the waiting carriage.

“But Mother! We will die out on our own! Or surely be captured!” Maria shouted, tears threatening to spill from her cornflower blue eyes.

“This is your fate,  _ heretic _ . I will not end up like Esperanza’s parents. Fools.” She began to close the door of the carriage. Signaling to her driver to be on his way.

“M-my parents?” Esperanza ran from the small cottage, catching up to the carriage window.

“Hanged, dear. Raising a witch is serious business. I for one cooperated with haste, now be off with you.  _ They _ will be here quite soon.” The Duchess pried Esperanza’s fingers from the window. The young girl collapsed to the ground. 

“Esperanza! We don’t have time!” Maria shouted, attempting to pick the girl up off the ground. Esperanza sobbed wildly into Maria’s chest. 

“We can allow you to grieve when we are safe. Right now it seems as though our whereabouts are known by the Holy Office. We  _ must  _ leave, or face certain death.” Alienor tugged hurriedly on Esperanza’s arm.

Esperanza dried her eyes and pulled herself up. Alienor and Maria took her hands as they scurried into the cottage to gather what supplies they could.

“I would suggest packing extra shoes. But nothing too heavy, we must travel light if we are to stay out hands of the Holy Order. We must head north, with the hope of crossing the border and into a much less hostile environment,” Alienor spoke quickly as she rummaged through the dwelling. Maria moved them along outside. The women paused, all of them taking in deep breaths. 

“On to France,” Alienor spoke softly.

…

The trio had only been traveling a few weeks but looked quite worse for the wear already. Being born into nobility had spoiled them to the ways of the ‘real world’ as Alienor had frankly put it. They had quickly spent all their remaining coin in the various village markets. They were still dressed as upper class women, thus the vendors refused to bargain or barter with them. They were tired and hungry. The women could only stay a short while in each village. The Inquisition assuredly has spies everywhere they went. They would arrive in a town and within hours Inquisition soldiers would appear, and the women would flee as quietly as they could. 

Maria flopped down underneath a large tree. She quickly took their three knapsacks and began sorting through their contents. 

“A bit of cheese, a few dates and the lone figs we found a village back. At this rate we will starve long before we get to France,” Maria spoke grimly.

“I believe it’s high time we change into these.” Alienor quickly removed three garments from her bag. They were simple dresses, no frills or bright colors, usually meant for house staff. 

“Alienor, my goodness we are already miserable without having to dress like peasants,” Maria scoffed turning her head.

“We would move a bit faster, I’m certain.” Esperanza seemed pleased by the idea.

“Not only that but we can still fetch a good price for these rich wears we have on. Even with a bit of dirt and use. We need more coin to sustain our journey, and we will be less noticeable if we  _ look _ like commoners.” Alienor was already behind a small grove of trees attempting to change. Maria grumbled, she could never fight Alienor’s logic. She was correct. The Inquisition was looking for three noble women, not three commoners. 

“Make some room you two,” she fussed as she slipped behind the tree with them.

…

It was nearly dusk before they reached the next village. Alienor gathered their garments before the small seamstress shop closed for the day. Esperanza and Maria milled about outside. Maria could tell Alienor was correct. They were already drawing much less attention in their ‘plain clothing’, or so she thought. Esperanza’s attention was drawn to the nearby bakery, the enticing aroma of freshly baked bread filled the streets. She couldn’t help but drool over the thought of a flaky Ensaïmada, its buttery crust melting in her mouth. She highly preferred hers stuffed with a fragrant cabello de ángel, a spaghetti squash based jam, but plain would certainly do. Or a Sobaos Pasiegos, her breakfast favorite. The delicate pastry had just a hint of lemon and was excellent with her usual morning glass of fresh goats milk. Her heart sank at the thought of no longer sharing breakfast with her parents. 

“We should see if Alienor is finished.” Maria placed her hand on Esperanza’s shoulder. She lowered her head towards her comrades. “Lay low. I believe we are being followed by three individuals. They have hardly taken their eyes off of us. And judging by our dress, they aren’t enthralled by our appearances alone.” 

Esperanza stiffened attempting to not give them away. The pair slowly headed towards the dress shop where they anxiously paced outside. Alienor emerged soon after, grinning from ear to ear.

“We are in luck my dearest friends.” She smiled holding a up a newly filled coin purse. “We should be able to resupply and have plenty leftover for our-” Alienor paused. She could tell something was off by the look at the other two women were giving her. Maria was shuffling and nodding behind her, trying to lead Alienor with her eyes. “Should we perhaps go to the Inn? And see about any vacancies?” She said loud enough for anyone to hear around her. Perhaps that would fool whomever might be trailing them to go on ahead. The trio slipped into a nearby alley, slowly making their way towards the forest on the outskirts of the village. They weaved in and out, across different streets and behind small homes, anything to make following them more difficult. The trio walked briskly, even though they wanted to sprint. Running made you look guilty, even if you’re innocent, Maria had instilled in them. They made it to the tree line, pausing for a moment to reorient themselves. 

“I believe we lost them.” Maria sighed. She outstretched her arms giving a small yawn. 

“Is that so? And who might be  _ them _ ?” A deep baritone voice grumbled from shadows behind them. The women leapt back, attempting to flee when they were stopped by two other men. The shadowy figure stepped out of the brush. He wore the signature cloak of an Inquisitor. Esperanza made an audible gasp. Maria tried to put herself between the Inquisitor and Esperanza. 

“Alienor, you must use your abilities. You as well Esperanza,” Maria snapped as the three men grew closer. Alienor tried to focus, small crystals of ice appeared in her palm but were quickly extinguished with the oppressive evening humidity. “Seems as though this  _ heretic _ isn’t quite as masterful as the other two we’ve been tracking.” The Inquisitor gave a sinister smile. He walked up to Alienor wrapping his hand around her throat. Maria dove forward swinging wildly against him.

“Would one of you please get this witch off—” The man suddenly stopped speaking. His voice became garbled as he stared down towards his chest. His grip loosened on Alienor who took in a deep breath before collapsing on the ground. The Inquisitor’s fine white cloak began to turn scarlet as a small trickle of blood ran down his mouth. The other two men with him took a step back drawing their swords as their master fell forward, an arrow piercing his spine. 

“Show yourself!” One of the men shouted into the darkness. They heard a small noise, followed by an animal like howl as the Inquisitor who had spoke was impaled by an arrow to the throat. Suddenly two figures emerged from shadows. The taller of the two easily subdued the wounded man, ending his suffering. Then they approached the last remaining man, he began to shout prayers as a dagger was driven under his chin. The pair then turned towards the trembling trio. 

“S-stay back!” Maria shouted, her voice quivering.

“We mean you no harm.” One of the cloaked figures spoke, removing her hood and revealing a amethyst-eyed woman. 

“My name is Rawna, this is my friend Maliheh.” She pointed towards her taller brunette comrade. “I am under the assumption that you are the escaped Dutchess and her two counterparts?” The Roma woman inquired. 

The three women shifted uncomfortably.

“Serafina told us you might be in need of some help.” Maliheh spoke slowly, knowing her accent sometimes made it more difficult to be understood. 

“S-Serafina?” Esperanza stammered. “You are friends with her?”

“Yes. We’ve been following you since Lerida. She was indeed correct that you would need some assistance. Those three men have been trailing you for at least that long.” Rawna raised one of her delicate eyebrows. “Now come along before we are discovered also.”

“Wait. How are we to trust you?” Maria scoffed. “You could be working for the Inquisition.”

This drew an audible growl from Maliheh, who grabbed Maria’s arm, and raised her tunic sleeve revealing a large cross brand. 

“I dispatched your enemies and saved your lives. You can stay on your own if you so wish, but never again accuse us of having anything to do with  _ them _ .” Maliheh spat turning and taking her leave. 

“We don’t have much choice, Maria. We are just not equipped for this journey alone,” Alienor tried to reassure her. 

“They seem trustworthy to me.” Esperanza quietly piped in already walking towards their new acquaintances. Maria resigned defeat and sighed, Alienor was correct as usual. What choice did they have?

...

 


	6. Godspeed

The five women left the tavern in the dust, hastily making their way to the north. They had been together for quite some time now. Throughout much of summer and the majority of autumn. They had attempted escape into France multiple times but were thwarted at every turn. Inquisition forces and the Spanish army were heavily guarding every border crossing. They would send Maliheh in for some reconnaissance. The behemoth of a woman would be chomping at the bit for some action but she knew they didn’t have the capabilities of taking on entire regiments of soldiers. They had even sought passage via ship from Barcelona across the Mediterranean, but they were infamous and no captain dared give them fare. Now they stayed just south of the border at all times in hopes they might finally catch an opportunity to escape. Winter was approaching rapidly, and while the southern part of the country would see little change, the Pyrenees Mountain range would soon be snow covered and treacherous. The odds of even the Holy Order being able to convince ill equipped and poorly paid soldiers to withstand the brutal cold over a few women seemed outlandish at best.

Gradually Alienor, Maria and Esperanza had began to adapt to life on the run. Rawna had taught them how to navigate by the stars and sun. Maliheh had started to show them the basics of self-defense and survival. Her odd methods had taken some getting used to. Alienor quickly figured out why Maliheh preferred traveling at night. The torch light of other human beings made them easy to spot, even in dense brush. They had grown accustomed to her disappearing ahead of them for several hours and returning without a word. Rawna has described when they first met she would worry where the woman had gone, but Maliheh had always assured her that she would be fine and to carry on in the direction that they had started. Rawna compared her to a wolf circling its range. She realized after her companion returned more often than not, covered in someone else’s blood, that she would move far ahead browsing for threats and dispatching them if needed. The woman in question was currently on one of her scouting trips, either in the canopy or perhaps in the underbrush.

“Where do you think she goes?” Maria asked in a hushed tone as they moved stealthily along the wooded trail. “I do wonder how far she travels before turning back.” She pondered out loud.  
“I wouldn’t dare take a guess. I remember a time when we were traveling from Saragossa. She had been by my side after a decent absence for a few hours and I spotted two deceased Inquisition soldiers. No doubt her work. They were several cubits ahead of when she joined me.” Rawna paused and smiled. “It is interesting to me that she stays.”  
“What do you mean?” Esperanza quizzically asked. “Stay?”  
“I have little doubt she could have already been safely over the border and perhaps back in her homelands by now. But for some reason-” The Roma women paused again, stoking up her small torch. “- she stays with us.”  
Maria was quite glad. She had mentioned to Alienor when they first started this journey they were lacking a few key elements for success. Now they had the brute muscle and gift of foresight that they so desperately needed. Rawna kept them out of trouble as much as possible with her abilities, but if they got in a bind Maliheh was there to keep them safe. They all had their parts now. Alienor was the brains. Maria the natural born charismatic leader. Finally, Esperanza held them all together, the young Duchess was worth fighting for.

“The forest is restless tonight.” The voice caused the quartet to shriek and nearly fall to the ground in shock.  
“Maliheh!” Maria squealed clearly dissatisfied. “What have we said about the sneaking up?!” She fanned herself with her hand dramatically.  
Rawna even began a tirade, but fell silent when she saw the seriousness of her companions face.  
“Inquisition?” Rawna inquired nervously.  
“Yes I fear. Many. We need to proceed with care. Do try and be as quiet as possible.” Maliheh walked ahead of them. If there was one thing they had all learned it was to be quiet when she said to be. She usually had a good reason.  
She slowly veered off the trail, crouching lower to the ground and tediously making her way forward. Another learning experience had been to emulate the tall woman as much as possible. All four women ducked low to the ground unsure if they were to stay or follow. Rawna felt a pull in her minds eye that urged her along. Rawna could see the faint glow of a fire up ahead of them. Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears, something was definitely wrong. Maliheh had paused just ahead of her.  
“I have to help them,” Maliheh whispered. Rawna looked at her confused. She crouched forward, slowly separating a few branches in the brush to get a better look. There were at least a dozen men standing around the small fire. All of them were wearing the trademark cloak and rosary of the Holy Order. Then her eyes shifted towards the figures on the ground. She caught herself before a gasp could escape her throat. There were five men shackled and on their knees being interrogated.  
“Joaquin…” Rawna whispered covering her mouth with her hand. Her wide eyes met Maliheh’s. “Y-you can’t. It’s too dangerous.”  
“What is happening?” Maria crawled up beside them trying to quietly take a peek at what the pair were looking at. “Poor things. Now let’s be off before we too are captured.” Maria grabbed Maliheh’s hand.  
“I have to help them.” She jerked her arm back.  
“I know you want to help everyone. And that is exceptionally noble. But look how many Inquisitors there are, you know their regiment is close by.” Maria was now pleading. “Please. Let’s just move on. We need you.”  
“Those men helped us when we were destitute. I owe it to them to at least attempt a rescue.” Maliheh pulled her hood up. “Rawna will help you escape if things go awry.”  
“You are not just putting your own life at risk here. Our only goal is to get Esperanza into France and to safety. If this does go awry and she is put into danger I am holding you responsible.” Maria wrinkled her face.  
“Alienor, can you kill those torches for me?” Maliheh turned to the French woman. “Be ready to make a hasty escape.”  
Without another word she had disappeared into the night.  
…  
“Well. What a predicament this is.” Joaquin grumbled. He shifted uncomfortably, the shackles on his wrists were already chafing his arms.  
The Inquisition was currently trying to pry information from Kemal.  
“They’d have better luck interrogating a turnip,” Nazim tried to lighten the mood. “He’ll never give them anything.”  
“Shouldn’t we be formulating a plan?” Sigismund sighed heavily.  
“Not sure what else we can do my friend. These shackles are infused with magical properties. Our abilities are useless.” Nazim reached up with his bound hands, giving his black eye a rub. “Or I would’ve at least attempted escape.”  
“The irony the Holy Order is using magic to help capture heretics for using magic,” Miguel chuckled. It was the one of the first times he had spoken during this entire ordeal.  
“We will get you to freedom, Master,” Joaquin spoke seriously.  
All of four of their heads quickly spun as the torches surrounding their camp were slowly going out one-by-one. The Inquisition soldiers hadn’t noticed yet.  
Nazim caught sight of a blur in the canopy, his face immediately brightened. He would recognize that aura anywhere.  
“Men. I believe we are about to be rescued.”  
His other three companions turned to look at him in bewilderment. He had barely finished his sentence when the last few torches were extinguished. Nazim couldn’t help but grin as he heard the sound of an arrow from the treetops loose itself and into the chest of a nearby soldier. His well trained ears drowned out the chaos around him. He followed the hushed steps along the branches. Hearing each arrow being released from the tight bow string. Their savior was down on the ground now. Nazim could hear the sounds of swords clashing. His heart was pounding quickly, what had he said about staying out of trouble. He tried to peer through the darkness, it was difficult to see anything. The new moon overhead made the visibility in the dark forest poor at best.  
He got a decent glimpse of her as she beheaded an Inquisitor, lightning dancing around her illuminating the area for a brief moment.  
“I-is she like us?” Sigismund stammered.  
“I knew it!” Joaquin exclaimed, attempting to jump to his feet. “I knew they were. I could feel it.”  
Kemal ran over to the quartet with the shackle keys.  
“I regret ever doubting we should allow them to stay,” he hurriedly said as he began unlocking each restraint. “We must go in haste. There is a large regiment not far behind us. One of the soldiers escaped and I have little doubt they will come for us.”  
Sigismund cringed as he watched Maliheh grab a soldier by the hair, quickly running the sharp blade of her dagger across his throat.  
“It’s good to see you too, Sigs.” Maliheh flashed him a smile. Her face speckled with blood. “Now let’s be off.”  
The six of them hurriedly made their way out to the main trail. Rawna had already began moving her companions along. The Roma woman seemed to relieved to see Maliheh still intact.  
“You had me worried.” She fussed. Wiping a streak of blood from Maliheh’s face.  
“We should extinguish our torches. It will be difficult to see, but we can evade our enemies a bit easier.” Kemal glanced around, acknowledging the other women with a nod. “Nice to meet you ladies. I wish it were under better circumstances.”  
Maria felt her heartbeat quicken as his steely greys locked onto hers. It was an unusual feeling.  
They all could hear shouting behind them, no doubt it was Inquisition forces.  
“We should almost be to our horses,” Miguel shouted as they pushed through the thick brush.  
“Why were you separated from your horses?” Rawna dared to ask as she ducked a swinging branch.  
“Hunting a boar on foot. And wandered into a waiting ambush,” Joaquin grumbled ahead of her.  
The galloping of horse hooves behind them made them quicken their pace.  
They burst through the forest and up a small embankment to the waiting steeds. Maria and Maliheh turned quickly when they heard the shriek of a women. Maliheh instantly turned pale as she did her customary headcount. 1,2,3,4….  
“I told you this was a mistake!” Maria shouted with tears pricking at her eyes. “Esperanza!!!” She melted to her knees.  
“We need to go! Now!” Joaquin shouted as the thundering of the cavalry grew closer.  
“Not without Esperanza!” Alienor cried, tears dripping down her face.  
Maliheh took in a deep breath, quickly removing her shoes and sprinting down the hillside.  
“Maliheh! Wait!” Nazim roared after her. Kemal caught him by the arm, shaking his head.  
Maliheh drew her bow as a lone Inquisitor approached her on horseback. She loosed the arrow striking him in the chest, his body immediately falling to the ground. She leapt up on the towering beast, urging it forward with a shout.  
She kept both her hands on her bow and quiver, using her heels to guide the steed.  
“Men, grab one of the women. We will be ready in case they return,” Miguel instructed.  
“Master, if I may. I’m not normally one to suggest splitting up. But perhaps it would draw less attention if we were take travel with only one of the women?” Sigismund suggested.  
“He is correct. The Inquisiton appears to be looking for five women and five women. It would be far less obvious if we were in pairs,” Alienor surmised taking Sigismund’s outstretched hand and clambering onto his horse.  
Miguel and Kemal exchanged worried glances.  
“They are right, sire,” Kemal begrudgingly admitted. “What if we each travel with one of the ladies. Attempting a crossing would be easier alone. We can feign we are newly married. It’s much less obvious than trying to move across the border as an ensemble. They are anticipating a group, not a couple.”  
Miguel sighed heavily. “The Solstice. The plan is the same, we meet in Toulouse at the Solstice. We need to venture in different directions, so ponder now whereabouts you will travel to. I would recommend staying in the north. I will stay in Oviedo.” He took in a breath climbing up into his saddle. “Be careful my brothers.”  
The group waited anxiously for the other two women to return.  
“Milady, if you will.” Kemal extended his hand for Maria.  
“I will not leave without her.” Maria fumed from the ground.  
“If you stay here you will certainly perish. Maliheh is highly capable of saving your comrade. Now, please climb up. So we are ready to go the moment they return.” Maria grumbled before allowing him to hoist her up. She blushed as she sat in between him and the saddle horn. He was stocky man and there wasn’t much room for the both of them. “Bilbao, for us.”  
“Corunna.” Joaquin quickly stated as he assisted Rawna. He couldn’t help but notice the worried look on her face. “She will be fine, Señorita.” He tried to reassure her.  
“Andorra. If that is alright with you milady,” Sigismund asked Alienor who still trying to find a comfortable position in the saddle.  
“I am not used to riding like a gentlemen, you will have to forgive me. And yes, Andorra would be adequate.” She fidgeted one more time.  
“What say you, Nazim?” Kemal inquired.  
“Hm? Oh, Barcelona. Barcelona is fine.” Nazim muttered. His gaze never leaving the tree line.  
…  
Maliheh hurried the steed along, weaving in and out of the dense brush. She finally spotted the soldiers who had captured Esperanza. She cursed under her breath at the number of them. Drawing her bow she began loosing arrows as the horse carried her forward. The more she slayed on horseback the less she would have to deal with on the ground. Esperanza was fighting desperately against the men. They were attempting to bind her hands, but a bright light would pulse from her body driving them back.  
“Esperanza!” Maliheh shouted as she leapt from the horse, grabbing it by the reins and securing it. She herself sent out a wave of electricity sending a few of the incoming soldiers staggering. “Here. Go now!” She grabbed the young Duchess who was as barely conscious by the hand and lifted her up onto the horse before trying to clamber up herself. They were surrounded now by Inquisitors, they would all be captured if she didn’t stay behind to slow them down. Maliheh sighed heavily before hopping back to the ground. She grabbed the horses bridle, adjusting its head so it was pointed towards where it needed to be going and gave it’s rear a quick smack. “Do not stop!” she shouted at Esperanza who feverishly and incoherently demanded that the horse return.  
Maliheh then turned towards the soldiers. She drew her two small axes. She quickly began to count heads, trying to estimate her chances. After reaching a certain number she stopped. She would not return to the dungeons of Madrid. Maliheh leapt forward towards the crowd of soldiers, none of them too keen to engage her. Quickly she disarmed the closest combatant, cleaving off his head with her axe before approaching another.  
…  
The group perked up at the sound of galloping. Nazim’s heart dropped when he saw only a blonde head atop the horse. Miguel quickly leapt down grabbing the animal and attempting to help Esperanza down.  
“She-she stayed.” The blonde woman sobbed. “I tripped in the darkness and couldn’t find my way. T-they found me. Why did she stay?” Maria clambered down, embracing the Duchess a bs trying to soothe her. Maria looked up a the sky as if grew dark, the smell of ozone filled the air. Tears fell from Rawna’s eyes as she peered into the forest with her minds eye. Maliheh was fighting them off, a chain was wrapped around her throat. They were attempting to bind her.  
“She will not go back,” Rawna choked. “She will not.”

“You have to jump and get her, Nazim! You have to try!” the young Spaniard shouted.  
“No. I cannot with another person. I tried and failed when I was a boy.” Nazim clenched his jaw.  
“If you do not try then she will die.” Kemal attempted to reassure him clutching onto his shoulder. “Remember what your grandfather said. Focus on the heart of the person and don’t let go of it.”  
Nazim still seemed hesitant. He glanced up at the sky as a massive thunderhead began to build.  
“Please try Nazim.” Rawna wiped the tears from her eyes.  
The Turk nodded, and in a flash he was gone.  
“W-what was that?” Maria asked bewildered.  
“We call it ‘jumping’, in our village.” Kemal started. “I’m not sure what else to refer to it as. Nazim can concentrate on a place and just be there. He has difficulty describing what it’s like.”  
“Has ever tried with another person?” Maria dared to inquire.  
“Once. A young boy in our village. We never saw him again…” Kemal turned and concentrated on the forest.  
…  
The world blurred around Nazim. The trees, the grass and even the insects. The green of the leaves were merely a blur. To his right he noticed a bird mid-flight, its wings slowly flapping together. It was if time stood still. He hadn’t done this in so long and was badly out of practice. He concentrated on Maliheh’s aura, she was fighting hard. The world rushed around him, he began to panic as he was sure he had already gone past her. It was difficult to go backwards. Then, he felt her energy, her very life force. He concentrated harder, and in an instant there she was. Frozen in time, chains wrapped around her body as she was calling one last breathtaking lightning bolt from the heavens to end herself and all who dared to challenge her. He crept closer as the bolt continue its slow descent. Nazim felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he grew closer, he pushed back the soldiers around her. He reached his destination, placing his arms around Maliheh’s torso. The electricity was blinding at this distance. He shut his eyes holding her tightly to his body.  
…  
The light was blinding from their viewpoint on the hillside. The bolt of lightning consuming everything around it.  
“Nazim. Nazim.” The brunette opened his eyes slowly. Kemal gave him a warm smile. “You did it my friend. I wish we had time to celebrate but we must all be off before they regroup. She’s certainly bought us some time.”  
Nazim glanced down. Maliheh was unconscious in his arms, looking rather worse for the wear but alive. Rawna jumped down off Joaquin’s horse, giving the woman a quick peck on the forehead.  
“She will no doubt be quite feisty when she awakens. Reassure her we are all fine. Thank you, Nazim.” The Roma woman leapt back to Joaquin as he too climbed on his stallion.  
“The next time we meet will be in France. Godspeed brothers. Stay safe.” Miguel gave them all a nod before heading off to the east with Esperanza. The final chapter of their long journey had finally begun.  
…


	7. Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the last section of this chapter. Minor smut. Mention of rape.

Nazim has ridden hard through night. He was fortunate enough to be the closest one to his destination. His heart was still pounding from the previous night’s adventure. The awe inspiring display his riding partner had put on had been the most incredible thing he had ever witnessed in his twenty winters on this Earth. He could still feel small pulses of energy emanating from her quiet form.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when he reached the small village of Girona, just north of Barcelona. It had all the necessities without the major foot traffic of the larger city. Maliheh was still unconscious, it had made for a rather difficult ride. There was a small stable outside the local inn. He pulled Maliheh off the horse, giving the stable boy a few extra coin to take the stallion from him. 

He took in a deep breath before entering the tavern, making sure to have his story straight. Nothing like carrying an unconscious woman to draw attention to oneself. Nazim pushed the door open clumsily while still cradling the tall women. The inn was still considerably busy for the hour, much to his chagrin. He could feel eyes on him. 

“My new bride!” He gave a raucous cheer. “Couldn’t hold her spirits!” And with that the stillness of the room relented. He got a rather loud round of cheers and jeers. He approached the counter dropping a few coin down for a room. 

“Do  _ enjoy _ , Señor.” The barmaid gave him a wink. Nazim felt his face redden as he ascended the stairs. A few of the men giving him hard pats on the back and congratulations along with some very explicit advice. 

Shutting the door with his foot, he gave out a long sigh. The story has been believable, so he hoped that the others had similar luck. The Inquisition and it’s spies among the commoners were searching for ten individuals. Not five newly married couples. Hopefully it would buy them enough cover and time to cross into France. Nazim laid Maliheh down on the small straw filled mattress. He stepped back mulling over his next move. The woman was soaking wet from the storm she herself created and he knew her clothing needed to be removed to dry. He paced the floor for a few moments, he certainly couldn’t ask the barmaids for help undressing his  _ wife _ . The Turk drew himself upright and sat softly on the bed next to her. Luckily for him Maliheh dressed rather simply, more for ease in potential combat than show. Her dress was short waisted and tight on her slender frame. He slowly loosened the laces of the outer dress, managing to pull it over her head without much fuss. Then came the strings on the undergown, and finally the chemise. He paused contemplating how he could preserve her modesty and also remove what little remained of her clothing. He slowly lifted the chemise try to turn his head away from her while removing the garment from over her head. He paused ensuring he didn’t wake her. Nazim strolled across the room hastily grabbing a wool blanket to cover her now bare frame. His body stiffened and his brow wrinkled in concern as he noticed the scars that littered her body. His face grew hot with rage as he carefully stroked his calloused fingers along her spine. He ran the pad of his thumb over her face, brushing away a few loose strands of hair before tucking her in.

 

Nazim sat by the unlit fireplace finally kicking his damp boots off. His tunic was soaked, he contemplating not removing it but thought otherwise after giving it a quick smell. He raised his eyebrow at the thought of climbing into bed with Maliheh without any trousers on, he surmised she would appreciate them remaining on his body. Rolling his eyes he gave the mattress a few good jostles with his hips, trying to give the nosey inn-goers at least some inkling that consummation of their  _ marriage  _ was occurring. Nazim chuckled out loud at the thought, knowing the grief he would be given by his fellow comrades. He could hear the cheers from the bar below and decided that his act was satisfactory. It had been quite an ordeal and he was ready for some much needed rest. He laid down, scooting as far away as he could from Maliheh and closed his eyes. He smiled as he heard the small creak of the door, assuredly spies. With Maliheh bare and his little  _ show _ he was certain they would pass the test. The door slowly clicked shut and with that he drifted off to sleep.

….

Maliheh’s eyes fluttered open. She squinted hard as the harsh bright light shone on her face. She reached up rubbing her temples. Suddenly she realized she was quite exposed, her heart began to pound as she slowly took in her environment. Glancing next to her was Nazim, clad only in his dark trousers. She pulled the scratchy wool blanket up over her bare chest.  Maliheh quickly took note of her clothing that was carefully hung by the fireplace and she felt,  _ fine _ . Apparently no debauchery had occurred, although her stomach fluttered at the thought. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, attempting to keep the blanket around her, taking note of a spare tunic shirt folded neatly at the end of the mattress, no doubt belonging to the man next to her. She slipped it on before slowly making her way across the small room, glancing quickly out the window. 

_ Where are we?  _ She thought to herself. She racked her brain attempting to remember the events of last night. Maliheh recalled being surrounded by enemies and summoning a bolt of lighting to end them, and assuredly herself. Her eyes widened as she remember a flash of light and brunette hair, the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her slender frame and then darkness. 

“The afternoon light makes you look even more beautiful. I am very glad to see you up and moving.” Maliheh immediately flushed and turned around to the voice. 

Nazim propped himself up on his elbows on the mattress. He motioned her over with a quick pat of the bed. Maliheh cursed at herself as she felt her face grow more crimson. She walked over slowly and took a seat on the edge. Nazim leaned over to her ear. 

“There are certainly spies in these walls.” He paused ensuring she understood now why he was whispering. “We are newly married.” Nazim chuckled as her face wrinkled in confusion. “As a cover only. We had to have a story. Your other comrades are paired off with my brethren. We believe traveling as married couples would be less conspicuous.”

“That does make some sense,” Maliheh retorted although she didn’t seem overly pleased.

“ _ Try _ to stick to our story. Now, I am simply famished. I’m going to run to the market and fetch us something to eat. Anything in particular you fancy?” Nazim questioned as he stood up and strode over the fireplace to dress himself. Maliheh couldn’t help but noticed the shirt he was about to put on was still sopping wet.

“W-why don’t you take this one?” She offered pointing to the tunic she had on. “And might’n I go with you?”

“It is custom for you to be in our marriage bed for at least the rest of the day, unfortunately milady.” He chuckled as she grumbled in dissatisfaction. “I might borrow it back, if you think you’ll be alright. Your clothes are still quite damp. I’ll run by the local seamstress and see what wears she has available.” He had no longer turned his back and covered his eyes when the tunic in question was flung at his head. “Now, I’m going to head out without turning around. I will be back as quickly as I am able. You might stay in the bed so the barmaids don’t come and inspect the sheets and accuse you of-” He cleared his throat nervously. “ _ Immoral _ behavior. N-not that it makes one bit of difference to me milady.” Nazim continued to stammer and trip over his words as Maliheh ignored him. She approached her folded clothing, rummaging through her dress and finding a small dagger. She shook her head and gave a soft chuckle as Nazim continued on his tirade about patriarchal society, knowing good and well that such talk would have him labeled a heretic and sentenced to death. Maliheh took the knife, digging it quickly into her forearm and giving the wound a bit of a squeeze onto the sheets. 

“There. Never know the difference.” Maliheh softly spoke and grabbed Nazim by the shoulders as he continued to babble about a proper future for women and something about seeing it in the stars. She ensured the blanket was still draped over her properly before doing so. Placing her index finger over his lips to quiet him, she drew his eyes to the bed.

“Clever girl.”Nazim smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Wanting something a bit more passionate but deciding otherwise due to her current disrobed state. “I will be back momentarily. Do stay safe.” He ran his hand down the side of her face and quickly slipped out the room. Maliheh rested her back against the door, her hand lingering on her cheek where he had kissed. There was something stirring inside her. She had done everything in her power to suppress it during her time at Miguel’s Villa. Vulnerability was dangerous and their journey arduous. But now here they were, reunited and  _ alone _ . In the midst of her captivity, shackled in the dungeons of Madrid she often thought she would never have a  _ normal _ life; a husband, a family, a stable home in a stable environment. They were so close now, she could almost taste the potential freedom. She truly hated to get her hopes up in case this plan inevitably failed. While they were  _ so close  _ they were also  _ far away _ . For now though she surmised she would revel in these moments of normalcy.

 

Nazim placed his forehead on the door. He could hear Maliheh lingering on the other side. His heart was pounding and he had an ache in his body that he had never felt for a woman before. He was certainly still coming down from adrenaline high he experienced while she was in peril, he hoped to never experience such agony ever again. Maliheh was absolutely perfect for him, perfect in every way. The embodiment of Mother Nature a wild tempest, a stark contrast to his melancholic personality. Her strength matched his and he reveled in it. She was the literal ground that he required to keep his head out of the clouds. His grandfather, Tursun often spoke to him about his abilities. They were a part of his heritage, often skipping a generation or two. His grandfather chatted regularly about Nazim’s need to find an ‘anchor’ to this realm. Their family ability to converse with the heavens was a gift and a curse. He narrated an important story to Nazim and Kemal, it was only a few months before the Spanish invasion. Tursun spoke of his own grandfather, Bayezid and his descent into madness. Bayezid refused a wife or any sort of partner, he stated he needed no one but the heavenly bodies. Tursun explained how as you age the stars speak louder and more often, and that it becomes increasingly easy to lose track of time and even days. Bayezid had no reason to be grounded, and one day he conversed with the stars and never returned. The shell of his body remained on this plane, but his soul was forever gone. However Tursun did have his anchor, his beloved Marula. Marula would coax him back to reality. Her aura, her voice, her very soul would call to Tursun and he would return to her. ‘An anchor is important,’ he would always tell Nazim. ‘A proper one. You will know your anchor when you meet them.’ 

Nazim laid his palm on the door.

“I have found mine.”

…

Nazim slowly cracked the door open, the large basket in his right hand threatening to spill over.

“Are you decent,  _ wife _ .” He chuckled as he heard a colorful collection of curse words in his native tongue being murmured inside the room. “I brought food. Peace offering.” He stepped in sitting the basket down on the small table by the fireplace. Maliheh seemed lost in thought. She was looking rather lackadaisical by the window twirling a piece of her wavy hair with her index finger, the wool blanket barely covering her body. Nazim swallowed hard forcing his gaze away from her. 

“A-are you hungry?” He slowly craned his neck back in her direction, clearing his throat to get her attention. “Maliheh?” Her head whipped around, a small tinge of scarlet blushing her cheeks.

“My apologies Nazim. I think I am still quite tired from the last few days events.” Maliheh stood up from her window sill perch, still curiously letting her makeshift cloak dangle precariously low on her chest. “I hope you didn’t go to much trouble to procure all this.” She smiled rummaging through the supplies.

“Oh no trouble at all. The local seamstress said she would send up some wears for you later on today. I’m afraid she didn’t have anything quite long enough.” Nazim grimaced as her face and demeanor darkened. “That is why I prefer women from  _ our _ lands. You are made of much sterner stuff than these Spaniard women. They are truly lovely but I fear I would break a timid Spanish bride. I favor a woman who can crush a man's spirit with a glimpse  _ and _ a sword.” He kissed her softly on the head and whispered into her hair. “You are perfect. Let no man or woman tell you otherwise. Now  _ wife _ , let me show you what I brought for our first proper meal together.” Nazim quickly changed the subject. “It’s not much I assure you. When the tavern opens its kitchen later this evening I will get us an appropriate meal.” He then pulled out a large round of cheese. Maliheh recognized it easily, Manchego cheese had the most distinct cross-hatch pattern on its rippled surface. There was also a fresh loaf of barley bread, salted lamb and a nice variety of fresh fruit. The pair quickly went to work sparsely speaking as they consumed their first decent meal in over a days time. 

“May I ask about your abilities?” Maliheh asked, slowly taking a bite of a wedge of Manchego. Her lips pucking slightly at the zesty taste and salty finish of the sheep milk cheese. “I thought we might share some details.”

Nazim’s knife cut loudly through a piece of the crusty bread, he layered a piece of the salted meat on top quickly taking a bite before speaking. 

“Are you a goddess?” He spoke matter of factly. “I would like to know whom I am speaking with, your  _ abilities  _ certainly seen deity-like. It’s no wonder the Inquisition kept Rawna and yourself in their greedy clutches.” 

Maliheh’s features softened. “I am definitely no goddess. If I was I wouldn’t have been in captivity for the majority of my life. I can wield lightning, but only if it is already present.” She mulled over words, taking a small bite of a fig. “As in a storm. It’s as if I can call it to me from the sky.”

“In the Villa, I saw you repair Serafina’s favorite jacaranda tree.” Nazim grinned in delight. “At least I thought I did. Do you also wield the very element of the Earth?”

“You saw?” Maliheh raised an eyebrow. “And said nothing?”

“What was I to say? If you hadn’t you had thought me mad.” Nazim chuckled as he kicked his muddy boots off.

“I do possess the abilities that you speak of. Serafina seemed quite distraught over the old tree beginning to die. And the grove itself was rather distressed. So I breathed new life into it.” Maliheh finished giving a small shrug.

“The  _ grove  _ seemed distressed?” Nazim chortled as he began peeling an apple. 

“This coming from a man who claims to speak with stars.” Maliheh retorted with a flirty smirk. 

“Fair.” He took a bite of the apple, the juice dripping from his mouth as he watched Maliheh’s blanket ever so slowly keep falling lower into the floor. He shook his head. “I  _ can _ speak with the heavens. Interesting that our powers differ from yours so greatly. I assume the other ladies in your entourage are  _ gifted  _ as well?” Nazim took another slow bite,maintaining eye contact with her.

“Yes. Rawna can see glimpses into the future and can manipulate fire. Alienor, ice. Maria is complicated…” Maliheh stopped, her brow furrowing. “Love, I suppose you could say. Although lately she has an affinity for moving metal objects. And Esperanza is light. She only possesses power during the night however, it is odd.” 

Nazim chuckled. “How curious. Our Miguel can only muster his abilities in the day time. They are currently riding together so I find some solace in knowing he isn’t completely defenseless if they travel by moonlight.” He gazed over knowing Maliheh was waiting for him to finish. “Sigismund can heal which is particularly useful, he certainly has other talents but doesn’t seem keen on discovering them. Kemal can create-” Nazim ran his hand along his bearded chin in concentration. “-barriers? For lack of a better description. Whatever life force makes up Kemal’s barriers, Joaquin can manipulate as well. Instead of a barrier he can create a shield and sword.” He hesitated making sure she was following. “I can-” He laughed to himself. “-jump.”

“Jump?” She raised an eyebrow. “As in?”

“Well we call it  _ jumping _ . I haven’t an idea as to how to describe it to you. That’s how I saved you yesterday. I can think of a location in my mind and suddenly-” Nazim snapped his fingers. “-I am there. It’s as if time slows around me.”

Maliheh’s mouth was agape. “So why not  _ jump _ far away from here and take everyone with you?”

“That’s the predicament. Until yesterday I had never successfully jumped with another person before. It’s too dangerous-” Nazim stood up stretching his arms above his head before walking to stand next to her. “-But it was worth the risk to save you.”

***

He leaned down capturing her lips with his own. Maliheh kicked away from the table slightly, her left hand snaking around Nazim’s neck. He gently gave her right forearm a squeeze pulling her up to her feet as the wool blanket fell to the floor. He deepened the kiss as he ran a hand tenderly over her exposed body, a soft groan escaping his throat. Nazim broke the kiss, nuzzling his head into Maliheh’s neck both of them noticeably breathless. He nipped at her neck as he caressed her prickling skin. Nazim moved back to her mouth their lips brushing together. 

“We should probably stop here,” he murmured breathily, adjusting his stance so his groin was further away from her, “or I dare say I won’t be able to.” Nazim kissed her deeply again, only pausing to nibble at her lower lip. He reached down sliding his hand down her outer thigh as the pair fumbled backwards against the wall. Maliheh slipped her leg around his waist bringing him closer to her, her heart pounding as their feverish kisses became more and more needy. A small gasp tearing from her lips as he ground his growing erection in her core. Halting the kiss, he spun her around trailing kisses from behind her ear down to her clavicle. Nazim paused as he felt her hand trembling on his. He quickly turned her back around, his heart sinking as tears pricked at Maliheh’s eyes.

***

“I’m s-sorry,” she stammered closing her eyes tightly. “I-I can’t like that. I need to see your face, your eyes. We can still if you like. Just not like that. Please, Nazim.” Maliheh relaxed as she felt the scratchy blanket being draped across her bare shoulders with strong arms bringing her tightly into an embrace. She rested her head over Nazim’s heart, it’s rhythmic beating calming her mind. Nazim leaned down planting a soft kiss on her head. 

“I am sorry. I acted foolishly. My apologies milady.” He propped his head on top of hers keeping her wrapped tightly. “You still look worn, as am I. Might I suggest we get some rest before we begin our journey in the morning?” Nazim grabbed her handing giving it a soft tug leading her to the small mattress. She sat on one side of the mattress as he stepped towards the other, he quickly removed his tunic shirt giving it a toss to the floor. Maliheh gave his body a once over and cleared her throat. 

“Might’n you lay with me? It’s quite nippy in here and I wouldn’t mind the warmth.” She laid down, raising up her wool blanket as a signal. Nazim seemed taken back as he scrambled under the covers. Her body fit perfectly with his. He fumbled clumsily with his hands, unsure where proper placement would be under the circumstances. 

“I said that I was  _ cold _ , Turk,” Maliheh groaned playfully, grabbing his right arm and bringing it around her waist. She snuggled back into his warm chest, a blush forming on her cheeks as she felt the stiffening in his trousers. 

“Sleep well,” Nazim whispered quietly in her ear as the pair drifted off into darkness.

...


	8. Checkmate

_ Alienor & Sigismund _

_ Outside Andorra Spain _

_ … _

Alienor shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. She gripped awkwardly onto the small leather horn. The pair had been riding in complete silence for some time. Not the best at conversation starting she had hoped her new comrade would strike up some kind of communication, but alas it hadn’t occurred yet. She straightened her back and cleared her dry throat.

“May I at least know your name sir? Or do you prefer Señor?” Alienor finally mustered up the courage to ask. 

Sigismund seemed interested.

“Sigismund Francis.” He paused giving his eyes a small roll. “The Fifth.” 

Before he could continue she quickly interjected.

“As in the Royal House of Habsburg?” Alienor tried craning her neck around. “I did not think you were a Spaniard. How on Earth did you manage to end up in Spain and in such a predicament?” She seemed very vested in the conversation now. 

“I could ask you the same.” Sigismund raised his eyebrows but carried on. “Yes. I am of the Royal House. I am far removed from the throne milady. I am the 16th and assuredly not the last son of my father, Maximilian.” Sigismund sighed heavily giving his long a hair a small toss over his shoulder. 

“ _ The _ Maximilian? As in The Holy Roman Emperor?” Alienor tipped her head backwards still desperately trying to see Sigismund’s face.

“One in the same. My brother, Philip is next in line. When I was a younger we were traveling through Castile. He was on the hunt for a Castilian royal bride. My mother is good friends with Miguel’s family. We stopped for a week stay to rest and I never returned with Philip.” He paused his features brightening. “I felt more at home there in that Villa than I ever did in Prague. I’ve learned and grown much in my time in Spain, and I am forever grateful for the experience.” Sigismund chuckled quietly. “I was as spoiled as they come when I first met Miguel. Joaquin was already in his service. His father died with Miguel’s in the battle at Granada. Miguel’s Mother, God rest her soul.” Sigismund made a cross with his right hand over his chest. “Took Joaquin and his mother in. She was the kindest soul. She taught me much that my own mother did not; kindness, philanthropy, respect, comradery. It has been the most humbling time of my life.” He cleared his throat nervously. “I apologize milady, I am certain that this is most mundane.”

“Oh no! No!” Alienor smiled warmly. “Do continue. You’ve lead quite a fascinating life, I am certainly intrigued.” 

Sigismund grinned deciding to continue. “I had been at the Villa for three winters when two boys showed up on the Duchess’ threshold. They were malnourished and near death. Castile was suffering through an unusually cold and baron winter and it seemed as though the pair had nearly succumbed to Mother Nature. They were dragged inside by the scruff of their necks by one of the groundskeepers. The boys had been caught pilfering through some of the winter stores. I was concerned at first. If this had been in Prague these poor children would’ve, at the very least, had a hand removed.” Sigismund paused giving a small smile. “But the Duchess, she chastised the groundskeeper for his mistreatment of the boys. Miguel, Joaquin and I were tasked with getting them into a tub and ready for a proper meal. They were filthy, their hair matted and far too underweight. The Duchess herself trimmed their hair and dressed them. At dinner that evening they ate like ravenous animals. Over the course of the evening they explained their harrowing tale of escape from the Inquisition dungeons, the pillaging of their villages in the Ottoman Empire and how their entire families had been killed in the name of Spain.” Tears pricked at Alienor’s eyes as she listened Sigismund speak. “The Duchess asked them to stay. She kept them safe from the Inquisition. I assume that is why Kemal and Nazim were so adamant Miguel care for Rawna and Maliheh when they arrived at the Villa under similar duress.” 

“Ah, so you all were their mysterious benefactors.” Alienor gave his forearm a gentle squeeze. “We heard tale of the scuffle in the olive grove.” Alienor tipped her head up and back so she could give him a smile. 

Sigismund blushed wildly. “Maliheh-” He cleared his throat. “-Is quite the warrior.” He stated matter of factly. “You were lucky to have her in your party. Not that I mind discussing my most humiliating defeat but it seems we are nearly to our destination.” Sigismund urged his horse on with a small dig of his heels.

…

Sigismund grumbled under his breath as Alienor held his hand through the busy marketplace. 

“Not much for crowded gathering places?” Alienor inquired in a hushed tone, pausing at a small fruit vendor. Sigismund continued his grumbling as she retrieved a few coin from his purse in exchange for a lovely variety of fruits. 

“Dried would better suit us.” Her companion scolded. His demeanor changed as he saw the disheartened look on Alienor’s face. “Next time that is.” Sigismund picked up the basket she had been carrying. 

“Shall we go back to the tavern?” Alienor inquired as she caught up to him. He only nodded in response as they trudged along the busy streets.

…

Sigismund sat quietly in a chair beside the door of their room. He glanced up from his book watching Alienor with curiosity as she anxiously paced around the room. He couldn’t help but notice she had managed to avoid being in close quarters with him for the last several days.

“Alienor, if I may be so formal, you know much about myself but I know little of you.” Sigismund laid his book down as he cleared his throat reaching down into his knapsack. “Perhaps over a game?” Alienor covered her mouth with her dainty hand. “I saw you eyeing one at the market. I assume you play? I apologize this one is quite worn.” He retrieved a small wooden board and a cloth bag. 

Alienor seemed taken back. “You know women are not permitted to partake in playing a game meant for  _ men _ .” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I fear we would get caught.”

Sigismund dragged the other chair over to the small table giving the seat a small pat. “I don’t think we’ll have any trouble. Chess is such a noble game.” He smirked as he arranged the game pieces. “White?” He spoke as he lined up the wooden figures on her side of the board. Alienor only nodded in response as she took a seat. 

Sigismund fetched a bottle of his wine from his bag and placed two cups on the small table. “Do you imbibe?” The man inquired as he began to pour the dark liquid. 

“On occasion, yes.” Alienor raised a delicate eyebrow in suspicion. 

“I assure you milady, I have nothing but the noblest of intentions. I am just aware you are a bit nervous around me and I thought the spirits might help us both relax. Now, I’ll be a gentleman and allow you the first move.” He took a long sip from his glass as he started intently at the board. 

Alienor furrowed her brow contemplating her next move. She placed her hand on one of the small white pawns moving it forward. Sigismund inched his way closer to the table, deciding to move his black knight diagonally. 

“Where might you hail from Alienor?” Sigismund inquired as he watched her move another pawn. “France? Your dialect is quite good. I actually prefer French over the native tongue of Spain.” He moved his knight again, swiping one of her pawns. 

“Yes, France.” Her face was wrinkled as she contemplating her move, grinning softly as she moved her remaining pawn to take his knight. She glanced up from the board, taking note that Sigismund didn’t seem at all satisfied with her simple answer. “My father is the Count of Anjou, Louis de Bourbon.”

Sigismund nodded in understanding. “The Loire River is quite lovely this time of year. I’m certain you miss it. The changing of the seasons is one of the only things I miss from Prague. I dare say I even long for the cold winters.” He chuckled as he moved another chess piece.

Alienor paused. “Well I’m certain that longing will turn to disdain as we cross into mountains. I for one am not looking forward to the intense cold.” She moved a knight forward. “However anything is better than being captured.” Alienor stopped again, softly biting her lower lip. “If I may be so forward. What is the plan after we cross back into France? Are we to follow you to your final destination?”

Sigismund released his hand from his rook. “I would love nothing more than for you to accompany us further.” He straightened himself up in his chair. “If that is your wish, milady.” She felt a blush spread across her cheeks. “I dare say I do not know exactly where our final destination might be.” 

“Well then, on to Toulouse.” Alienor raised her glass. She waited for Sigismund to reciprocate before swallowing a large swig of wine. 

The pair sat in relative silence after their small toast. Both having consumed several more glasses of wine and occasionally making small talk. The game was even, with both of them having the same remaining number of pieces.

“You don’t seem be to like most other women, Alienor. Which is ironic considering uttered the same phrase in regards to Rawna and Maliheh.” Sigismund chortled softly finishing his glass of wine and pouring himself another. As he moved his King. He glanced up and noticed how flushed Alienor’s cheeks were. “Oh no! I meant it only as a sincere compliment milady.” He stood up quickly laying his hand on hers. “It’s just refreshing talking to such an intellect. Not that your other comrades are not! Or that my brethren aren’t as well!” Alienor tried not to giggle out loud as Sigismund continued to stammer. 

“What you’re trying to say is, it’s just a nice change of pace?” Alienor shrugged and moved her chess piece. “And I believe that’s a checkmate.”

…

_ One Month Later _

_ Queralbs, Spain _

 

“Twice we’ve been thwarted at the border.” Sigismund smashed his fists into the large oak table. His mead nearly overflowing into the floor. 

“Silence yourself.” Alienor peered over his shoulder to the curious onlookers. “You’re bringing us unneeded attention.” She places her hand over his, softly rubbing her thumb on his wrist.

He sighed heavily. “It’s nearly the Solstice. We should’ve already been into France and growing close to Toulouse by now.” His low ponytail swished behind him in dissatisfaction.

“It can’t be helped that the borders are closed. I assume our other comrades are in a similar predicament, no?” She dragged her delicate finger up his neck, pulling his slumped chin upward. “We can’t lose hope now. Not when we are so close to achieving our goal.” Sigismund huffed and gave her a small nod before relaxing his tense shoulders. 

“Now, why you were throwing your prince-y like tantrum.” Alienor paused knowing she would get the blonde royal worked into a frenzy. And as if on cue she was correct. He was already beginning to protest. “At.” She simply spoke. He frowned, his brow furrowing. “I believe we are in the midst of a few allies. I heard the three men speaking at the bar about a mysterious Roma woman who was giving fortunes for coin. And how many Roma women do we know in Spain who would be so bold as to practice heresy in broad daylight?” Alienor again paused as Sigismund perked up, now enthralled by her every word. 

“We might not be a match for the border soldiers on our own. However…” she grinned mischievously.

“Checkmate.” He smiled as he downed his glass of mead and fumbled to grab her hand. 

…

 


	9. Leap of Faith

_ Maria & Kemal  _

_ Bilbao, Spain _

…

“I believe my dear woman, you would be much more comfortable if you sat closer to the fire.” Kemal raised his eyebrows as he received no response from his traveling partner. He stretched out on a large patterned blanket and removed his damp boots tossing them by the fire to dry. Maria sat across from him, her delicate knees pulled up to her chest. She was a good distance away from the roaring flames. He couldn’t help but notice how the flickering orange hues on her face illuminated her weary cornflower blue eyes. 

“They are fine, milady. I’m positive.” Kemal spoke softly, unsure if she was even listening. “My sympathies however, I understand how you feel. I certainly do not like our current predicament or being so far separated.” He closed his eyes, kicking back on his elbows. The rhythmic crackling of the fire and nightly ritualistic lullabies of the insects of the forest quenching the anxiety gnawing within him. He peered one eye open as he heard the quietest of footsteps grow closer to the fire. Kemal feigned that he was unaware Maria had moved closer.

“For some reason I find crickets to be soothing.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as Maria stared at him quizzically.

“Forgive me, but you certainly do not come off as a,” Maria cleared her throat. “ _ Nature _ sort of man.” 

“They remind me of home. Little does in Spain, but there is just something about the universal sound of the common cricket.” He opened his eyes now and brought himself back up to a seated position. “All of the crickets sing a slightly different song to one another. But it's arguably all the same to our menial human ears. Across forests, countries and continents, the crickets song is the same. So it brings me a sort of, peace if you will.” Kemal seemed pleased that Maria was at least engaging with him. She had hardly spoken over the last few weeks. “I promise I’m not as cold as I seem. I believe the same could be said about you as well milady.” Maria ducked her head at his last quip. 

“Rough love. My mother always said.” Maria sighed, blowing a piece of stray hair from her face.

“ _ Tough _ , milady. But yes, I understand that as well.” Kemal smirked as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. 

Maria had at first been overwhelmingly agitated by Kemal’s irritating smirk. However after spending some time around the Turk she realized that was his normal smile. She drummed her fingers along ground wondering if he truly ever smiled and couldn’t quite snuff out her growing curiosity about Kemal and his life. 

 

The silence between them was filled with the sounds of crickets chirping.

“May I ask where you’re from?” Maria blurted, unable to tolerate the insufferable silence.

Kemal raised his eyebrows. “The Ottoman Empire, Akyurt to be more specific. It’s a village close to Ankara. Nazim and I both hail from there.”

Maria sighed when he gave no further details. She was aware he was trying to make her talk, and she was rather tired of being so quiet.

“So you both were also captured? Like Rawna and Maliheh?” She inquired, finally scooting herself to be directly next to him.

Kemal nodded. “Yes. The Spaniards invaded our village. Our tale is frighteningly similar to Maliheh’s. The Inquisition was on the hunt for ‘magic’ wielding humans to add to their bag of tricks but also a religious artifact they believed was housed in our region as well.” He paused ensuring Maria seemed interested in him continuing on.

“What exactly were they hunting for? If I may ask?” She questioned, seemingly enthralled by his tale.

Kemal shook his head. “In our village we have housed a set of ancient tablets for ages. I believe that is why Nazim and I possess the abilities that we do. Our two families have been entrusted with their care and protection. However when the Spaniards attacked we had just come into our newfound power. Both of our grandfathers had passed on, defending our village against invaders the previous winter. We didn’t stand much of a chance against an entire army. We still lack the skill that they possessed.” Kemal sighed heavily, his gaze drifting upwards. “We were brought to the dungeons of Madrid. There were an alarming number of young children. Children are easier to control. They used us all for labor and a number of other tasks. Nazim for his divination but also to scare villagers. If the village in question did not seem to be loyal to the Holy Office and the Crown they would threaten that God would strike their children down. If that threat was taken lightly the Inquisition would force Nazim to ‘jump’ and that if he did not return they would kill me. He would be brought front and center in the town square. The village would be labeled as ungodly and then Nazim would vanish. Villagers would fall to their knees in an attempt to repent to save their children. Taxes would be increased but it was all in the name of God. It was a terrible game. We finally escaped after three years in captivity. The caged cart had been left open. We ran for days.” Kemal looked down towards the ground, running his hand over his scar on his wrist. “We were destitute and stumbled upon a large villa. We ransacked through some winter stores and were caught. The situation could have turned out differently if the Duchess has not been a kind woman. Luckily we found a home in that villa. A simple act of kindness changed our lives. I have been indebted to the Duke ever since.” Kemal glanced up at Maria. Tears were streaming down her face. “Oh, I am sorry milady have I upset you?” He took her petite hand into his. 

“I regret much in my short life.” Her words were short and choked. “I have spent my days yearning to be free of the life that I had. Thinking that it must be terrible. A mother who wanted nothing more than to marry me off to the richest man and a spineless father who did whatever my mother asked of him. I’ve wanted nothing more than to escape what I thought was a dreadful life. To be free. Then I was forced into the  _ real world.  _ Interacted with the commoners. Seen what life is truly like for those not as a fortunate as myself. Then to hear tale of Rawna and Maliheh’s upbringing and now your own. I truly despise that I ever thought my life to be difficult. That is why I wanted so desperately to get us all to safety. Penance.” Maria stood up. Tearing herself away from him as large tears rolled down her cheeks. “I just wanted all of us to make it.” She stifled a sob. Kemal came up behind her, she breathed in his distinct scent. Spice, earth and ash. He caressed her arm softly. Her breath hitched in her throat as a feeling of deja vu swept over her. Maria turned around slowly, burying her head into his large chest. 

“I know your friends are aware of how much you care for them, Maria.” She stiffened when her name left his lips. He dragged his finger along her jaw forcing her eyes upwards towards his. “Every person walks a different path in this life. That does not mean that your journey was any less treacherous than ours.  _ All _ of us will find safe harbor. Of that I am sure. You needn’t worry alone.” Kemal ran his fingers through her golden locks as he held her small frame into his. 

“Doesn’t this all seem familiar?” Maria muttered, her voice muffled as her face remained pressed into Kemal’s chest. She pulled away and looked up at him. 

“Oddly, Yes. It feels like I’ve known you already for a lifetime milady.” He started to continue but stopped. Kemal pulled her closer to his body, raising an arm surrounding them and their camp with a blue light. He covered her mouth with his hand. Maria froze as she heard the voices of men and the glow of torchlight. A dozen or so soldiers draped in white robes meandered by. Kemal clutched onto Maria’s arm as one of the Inquisition soldiers approached them. Maria’s heart pounded as the man stood only inches away from her face. The bearded figure looked weary, he quickly glanced around and rejoined the group of soldiers. Kemal finally loosened his grip as the voices began to fade into the forest. 

“A bit too close for my liking.” He relaxed and let the energy around them dissolve. 

“Does  _ that- _ ” Maria waved her hand mimicking Kemal. “-allow you to not be seen?”

“Yes. It can be quite useful. My grandfather could manipulate it even further. I remember him striking foes down with strikes from his palm. I haven’t quite mastered that ability yet. I’m sure it would aid us considerably…” Maria noticed how he trailed off. Kemal’s eyes darting through the forest. 

“More Inquisition?” Maria asked with dread in her voice. She moved behind him. 

“No. I think we have some comrades in dire need of help.” Kemal walked over to their small fire and extinguished it with his foot. “If you concentrate you should be able to  _ feel _ them.” Kemal seemed concerned. He quickly gathered their things and motioned for her to follow. 

 

He grabbed her hand as they made their way thru the darkness. Maria couldn’t help but notice the stillness of the forest. A detail that she would’ve paid no mind to before this ordeal began. 

“Unusually quiet.” Kemal whispered. 

“I believe Maliheh refers to it as restless.” Maria corrected him and wrapped her arm around his elbow. 

“She would know the correct verbiage that the forest prefers.” He tugged her along.

They carefully moved through the dense thicket. A rather arduous task in the dark. Maria huffed as her dress continued to snag on a bush or branch at every pace. She gave his arm a quick yank, and motioned for his knife on his belt. Kemal raised his eyebrow but relinquished the small blade. She took the knife running it along her dress just below her knees. Maria sheared off the fabric, giving it a quick toss. Kemal gave her a satisfactory nod of approval. They continued several more paces before an anguished howl pierced into the darkness. Maria ground to an immediate halt, unaware if the noise had been human or beast. 

“Up ahead.” Kemal pointed to his left. “I must try and find Nazim. He is  _ lost _ . Find Maliheh, she may be our only hope in retrieving him from the clutches of the heavens.” He leaned over giving Maria a soft kiss on top of her head. Kemal lingered for a few moment taking in the scent of her hair. Maria’s heart fluttered, a small blush creeping over her cheeks as she tried to suppress how such a simple gesture made her feel. 

“I-I don’t know if-” Kemal silenced her with a finger to her lips.

“You can. You will. I believe in you. Your friend needs you now more than ever, as does mine. I will find you as soon as I’ve located Nazim. Stay out of sight as best as you’re able. Be safe.” He briefly laced his fingers with hers before pulling away and slipping into the darkness. 

 

Maria took in a deep uneasy breath before pulling up what remained of her dress skirts and moving further into the forest. The air around her was damp and there was an unusual pungent burning odor lingering about. She ducked closer to the ground when she heard clattering up ahead. The rattling of iron chains and muffled frustrated cries drew her in closer. Maria carefully looked around before creeping forward. There was a figure bound by each arm, each chain wrapped around a loaded wagon. A small burlap sack covered the face of the captured person. After another gut-wrenching cry, Maria was certain she had found her comrade. She moved forward as Maliheh fought and pulled wildly against the restraints having managed to move both wagons several inches towards her, perhaps in an attempt to cause some slack in the chains. She eased up to the taller woman, touching her back gently and immediately causing Maliheh to wrestle away from her touch.

“Shh. Stay quiet, love.” Maria calmly whispered, running her fingertips along Maliheh’s spine. Maliheh was frantically speaking, her voice muffled by the burlap cloth. Maria pulled the makeshift hood from her face. The bound woman immediately relaxed. Maria brushed her hair from her damp face. It was plastered to her forehead, wet from sweat, tears and dried blood. 

“What a mess you’ve gotten yourself in dear. Kemal thought you might be in trouble.” Maria ran her delicate thumb over Maliheh’s black eye. 

“I didn’t want to die.” Maliheh blurted out. “I-I know I said that I would never go back to the dungeons. Nazim and I tried to cross. There was an ambush.” She was panting as she spoke. “We were separated. Nazim went wild. He tried to jump to me but couldn’t. I-I would have killed them all. All of them around me…” Maliheh looked away from Maria. “But I didn’t want to die then. I wanted to live to see Nazim again. To see you. Esperanza. Rawna. Everyone. To see us all happy.” Maliheh collapsed against the chains. “I knew if I was captured they would take me alive, to do their bidding again. And that there would be chance I could escape. Now you’re here. I knew you would be.” Maliheh swallowed hard. Willing herself upright. “So release me. We have a journey to finish.”

Maria tensed and began to ask if there was a key. 

“You are stronger than you know. You can release me.” Maliheh stated matter-of-factly. 

Maria stares down her hands, rippling her fingers. She glanced back up at Maliheh’s battered face. They had come too far to give up. Maria laid her hands on each chain. She closed her eyes and focused on breaking the forged metal. 

“ _ Feel  _ the metal as I feel the earth.” Maliheh coached her quietly. “You will hear it call to you.”

Maria felt a sensation rip through her body. She tore open her eyes as the chains in her grasp turned orange, as if they were in a fiery forge. She gave them both a forceful yank as they splintered in the air tearing from the wagons. 

“Now.” Maliheh held out the two magical spheres on her hands. Maria grasp each one, before the two crumbled beneath her grasp. Maliheh shook out her extremities before picking up the two broken chains and handing them to Maria. “You might need these. I’m certain we have quite the fight ahead.” She placed a chain in each of Maria’s outstretched hands. Somehow the metal links felt  _ right _ . Felt as though they belonged with her. Maria flicked her wrist, sending a ripple of orange down each chain. 

“It suits you.” Maliheh grinned wickedly. “We must find Kemal and Nazim. Stay close. There are soldiers nearby.” 

The pair made their way out of the forest and along the swollen river. The late autumn rains engorging the normally quiet body of water. They both stopped when they saw torch lights reflecting off the water. 

“Are you ready?” Maliheh asked as she crouched down. 

Suddenly Maria was reeling. The small field in front of her, the dying grass and dew soaked ground began morphing into a rocky cratered landscape. She glanced down at her feet kicking up ashen colored dirt. Maria looked to her left, there stood Maliheh in such unusual garb. The brunette was mouthing those same words to her.  _ Are you ready. _

She stood frozen in place as she glanced up into the heavens. No longer was the familiar face of the Moon looking back, but that of a blue and green heavenly body. She brought her eyes back down towards the horizon. Enemies. They were coming.

Maria shook her head as her surroundings returned to normal. She rushed forward. Maliheh was already ahead of her, sparks coursing along her body as she began laying waste to the Inquisition soldiers. Two of them started towards her. She leapt in the air bringing both chains down onto her opponents. The orange light consuming them. 

The two women were now back to back. Both breathing a bit hard, but no worse for the wear. 

“Does this seem...familiar?” Maria huffed, striking another soldier down with her chain. 

“Slightly, yes. That makes me feel less like a loon.” Maliheh smirked before impaling a soldier with a root that sprang from the earth.

That smirk. Every expression. The way Maliheh’s palms held the spheres of lightning. The way the metal in her own hands reacted to her beckoning. The chaos. The smell of ash and copper. Of death and ruin. Had this happened before?

“We have to find Kemal.” Maria shouted over the booming thunder overhead. Maliheh only nodded, as she finished off the last soldier. Grasping the side of his head with both of her hands and torquing quickly to the right. Maria tried not to wince.

“Can you feel his aura?” Maliheh asked as they traveled along the river bank. “Nazim feels close.”

“What has happened to Nazim?”

Before Maria could finish a figure emerged from the dense brush adjacent to the river.

“He is lost.” Kemal sighed heavily. Grasping at his right bicep as a small trickle of crimson ran down his arm. Maria ran to his side attempting to get a look at the wound. “It is only superficial.”

“ _ Lost _ ?” Was all Maliheh could manage.

“He is desperately seeking you out. Attempting to use the heavens to find you. He has stayed too long, I fear we won’t be able to retrieve him.” Kemal dropped to one knee. 

“I won’t leave him here. Not after all of this. What can I do?” Maliheh asked with tears pricking her eyes. 

“Call to him. See if you can coax him back. But be careful Maliheh. If he jumps with you. I am not certain where you will end up or if you will even return.” Kemal rose, walking over to give her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. 

Maliheh called out Nazim’s name several times. The trio nearly resigning defeat.

“Maliheh.” She spun around. The voice was weak and broken. 

“Nazim.” Maliheh approached him slowly. He was babbling incoherently, his face firmly planted upward. She gently tugged his chin down. “Nazim.” Calling again as her eyes desperately searched for his. It was if a mist covered his irises. 

Maliheh reached grabbing Nazim’s arm. She thought she heard Kemal shout but the world around her faded into a black void. 

Maliheh clenched her eyes shut. Something about the overwhelming silence of darkness had always been a phobia of hers. Perhaps it was her time in confinement and solitude. Trapped under a hood for weeks on end. She often had nightmares, of a kingdom in the heavens. The putrid smell of death, the lowering of a glaive and then darkness. Maliheh loathed the darkness.

She opened one eye, her trembling arm gripped onto Nazim’s. Her knuckles white, her heart pounding. She noticed then that it wasn’t darkness that surrounded them. The world was a blur. It was if they were moving at a speed not attainable by man. She tore her eyes away as it made her nauseated to try and focus. Above them shone the heavens. The stars gleaming brilliantly into the void where the pair currently resided. They seemed to not be affected by their current predicament. She steadied her hand and slowly ran it down the side of Nazim’s face. The man continued his ramblings as if she wasn’t there. This must have been the fate of his elder who fell into madness. 

_ Anchor _ .

She heard a voice whisper. Was it the stars?

_ Anchor. _

_ Anchor. _

_ Anchor. _

They heavens spoke loudly for her to save their chosen son.

“Nazim…” Maliheh spoke softly. Her voice trembled as the void around them darknened. “Nazim.” She grabbed his face with her hands, bringing his forehead to hers.

“Come back.” She pleaded as she held back tears. Nazim continued to babble. “Please come back to me.” Maliheh let out a stifled sob. The void continued to grow smaller. “Nazim.” Her voice cracked as she cradled his head in her hands. “I love you.” She mumbled into his hair and closed her eyes anticipating the darkness to envelope them. Maliheh glanced down thru tear streaked eyes as Nazim’s fingers laced around hers. She slowly looked up towards his face. An unfamiliar pair of irises stared back. One blue, one brown. A recognizable pair of lips captured hers however.

“How-how did you find me?” Nazim asked pulling away from her. He took his finger and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You came to me.” Maliheh kissed him deeply.

…

Kemal paced incessantly fearing the worst. 

“They will find a way.” Maria attempted to soothe him. She bit her lower lip, attempting to not let the coursing anxiety show on her face.

“I think it’s high time we flee this forsaken country, old friend.” Kemal turned around quickly drawing his sword.

“Now is that a way to greet me?” Nazim laughed heartily. Wrapping Kemal in a bear hug. The silver haired man smiled returning the embrace. 

“Hm. He can smile.” Maria chortled as Maliheh linked her arm threw Maria’s. “I have to agree. It’s time to go.”

…

One river and a small regiment of Inquisition soldiers stood between them and their freedom. The four of them crouched a distance away from the small camp of armed men. 

“I can jump us across.” Nazim whispered, sounding more confident than ever.

Kemal seemed less than thrilled about the idea.

“Are you certain? All of us at once? How about from here?” The older man asked him while drawing his sword. 

“Need a run at it. Besides Maliheh is chomping at the bit to ruin a few more pristine white robes before we retire to the quiet farm life.” Nazim rose to his feet. “What say you comrade? The decision is yours. I’m certain I can get us to the top of the closest peak.” He pointed towards the Pyrenees Mountain range in the distance. It was rugged and steep from the side, making an ascent on foot nearly impossible. 

“This should be a group decision.” Kemal mulled over Nazim’s words before turning towards the women.

Maria and Maliheh exchanged glances.

“I trust him. As does Maliheh. I’m ready for France.” Maria nodded to Nazim before turning towards the mountains. 

“We will have to some speed. So we need to clear as many of those soldiers out of the way as quickly as possible.” Nazim wagged his eyebrows at Maliheh. “Just keep running towards them. Don’t stop. And don’t let go.”

“That’s all the plan you have? To just run at them and leap?” Kemal seemed displeased. He dropped to one knee, saying a short prayer.

“A leap of faith, old friend. What have we to lose? You know as well as I that the Inquisitor General has already received word of what has happened here. He is assuredly sending a great mass of forces as we speak.” Nazim reached out his hand for Kemal who took it and stood.

“For  _ once _ , you are correct Nazim, old friend. Let us at least try.” Kemal outstretched his arm, forming a small sphere of energy. “I’m quite ready for this little adventure to conclude. Ladies first?” 

He had no longer finished his last word before Maliheh darted off in front of them sprinting full speed, a small axe in each hand. 

“Mustn’t let her have all the fun.” Nazim followed.

Kemal lingered for a moment. 

“Will you be alright?” He asked of Maria.

“Only if we all make it to the other side. I wish to be courted  _ properly _ sir. Once we are safe.” Maria gave him a wink before setting off behind Nazim. 

 

Two Inquisition soldiers on the outskirts of the camp could make no audible noise before they received an axe to the chest. Maliheh moved quickled passed them, drawing roots from the earth to firmly plant another group of men in their tracks. With a thunderous battle cry she called down a bolt of lightning from the heavens to eliminate them. A pair of startled soldiers ran on their hands and knees attempting to escape before they were struck down by a brilliant orange flash. 

Maria moved with Maliheh. The two working in perfect tandem, as if they had fought together like this for eons. If one dodged the other struck. If one faltered the other was there to press ahead. Maliheh grabbed Maria’s hand and sprinted as quickly as she was able towards Nazim. Maria’s legs felt as if they were on fire as she attempted to keep up with her comrades much longer and quicker stride.

 

“They are getting a run towards us.” Kemal grunted as he beheaded another soldier. “I assume we should do the same?” Nazim nodded. What remained of the decimated regiment was beginning to flee, leaving an opening towards the river. Maliheh and Maria, hands still laced, met them in the middle of the chaos a mere 40 paces from their goal. Maliheh clutched onto Kemal’s larger hand and he in turn onto Nazim. The four fought to remain upright as their gaggle of legs and arms made it difficult at best to move at such speeds. They sunk slightly into the river bed, the gravel giving way as Nazim yelled for them to jump in unison.

Maria clenched her eyes as they quartet faded into darkness.

…

 


	10. Insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut in the beginning of the chapter.

_ Corunna, Spain _

_ Rawna & Joaquin _

 

Joaquin groaned and rolled on his back allowing his head to lazily droop to the side. He closed his eyes and smiled as a warm body curled up against his own. Her raven hair draped over them both like a blanket. Joaquin wrapped his arm around Rawna’s bare frame, running his fingers along her prickled skin. His breath hitched in his throat as she dragged her palm up his inner thigh. 

“You are insatiable.” Joaquin muttered into her hair. 

“I wasn’t aware until recently that it was meant to feel good.” Rawna chuckled as she drew small circles on Joaquin’s bare chest. 

“Well Señorita, none of this is exactly  _ proper _ . The Church says that,” He nervously cleared his throat. “ _ relations  _ are meant to be for procreation purposes only. Not to mention we aren’t even wed. That’s an entirely different level of  _ sinful  _ behavior.” 

“So here you are. An unwed Spaniard with magical abilities. Having premarital relations with a Roma woman while we’re on the run.” She sat up, brushing her hair back.

“And enjoying every moment of it.” Joaquin snickered. “I’ve just never been good at respecting authority.” He ran his hands through her hair. The morning light was just beginning to peek through the old slats of the barn loft where they had taken refuge. The Roma people were considered unwelcome in Spain by the Holy Office as were the Jews and the Moors. Those from the Ottoman Empire and the Far East were tolerated for trade purposes only. They avoided inns and taverns. With Joaquin being a Spaniard, their relationship would be heavily criticized by the Church. Taverns were a breeding ground for treacherous behavior. In these dark times the thought of making enough coin to last a family for a year was more than tempting. They had tried one inn and had been turned in almost immediately. Barely escaping from Inquisition forces. Now they took refuge wherever they were able, often finding sympathizers who would tuck them away for a few nights usually in exchange for a quick tarot reading or divination.

Joaquin propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled at Rawna and let out a sigh. 

“What?” She asked. A blush creeping across her face.

“You’re just so beautiful is all.” He reached up. Sweeping a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind her ear. “Señora del Rio. Suits you.” Joaquin smirked as Rawna rolled her eyes, giving the blanket a tug to cover up some of her bare extremities. 

“Rather confident aren’t we?” She wagged her eyebrows at him. “We still have the small  _ minor _ details to get through first. Like escaping Spain and finding safety, preferably with our comrades in tow.” Rawna snuggled up against him again for a moment before gathering the blanket around her and trying to stand. “We had best be off. I promised this family we would be gone before their morning chores. I do not think they would appreciate their young children finding us in such a state.” 

“We have something quick to attend to first.” Joaquin grinned and gave her arm a quick tug. Rawna began to protest but he captured her lips with his own and shifted himself on top of her. Slowly he made his way down her neck, pausing at her clavicle where he had taken note earlier in the night that it seemed to be quite the sensitive area. She arched her back slightly against him as his hand slid up her thigh.

“Does that mean we have a few extra moments to stay?” He murmured with his head resting between her breasts. A soft moan and her hand tugging on his hair was the only response he needed.

…

The unlikely duo still managed to vacate the barn before the farming family needed use of the building. Joaquin leaving a few coin in the loft for their troubles. 

“North?” He whispered as they walked along the small path leading away from the quaint farmhouse. The colorful array of leaves beneath their feet rustling with each step. Rawna gave him a silent nod as she stared wistfully into the canopy. Autumn had always been her favorite time when she was a small child. The pungent smell of earth. The way Mother Earth puts on such a grandiose display of vibrant colors. It’s much like a finale; the finishing of a successful harvest, the end of life for the very leaves on display. 

Autumn also meant better times for her family. Her father worked for a kind Chiflik leader. He owned many gold, silver and copper mines. He was loved by many for his tender heart as many Chiflik’s were known for their brutality. During the Six Days of Shawwal, the Chiflik was always generous. Often giving her father more food than they could possibly eat. Her mother and siblings would work tirelessly smoking and drying the meats, fruits and vegetables for winter.

Shorter days and longer nights meant a slight reprieve from grueling chores. During the last days of Autumn her mother would always make a large kettle of janija using up the last of the fresh meat. Rawna’s mouth watered at the thought of the beef and vegetable stew simmering over the open flames. Her and her siblings would gather around the fire with small bowls using their freshly baked bread as a utensil, as their father told them terrifying stories of the Mullo that prowled in the night. 

“What, dare say, has captivated your mind so fully, Señorita?” Joaquin chuckled as he carefully wrapped his around arm around her small shoulders. “For once I don’t believe it’s my co-”

Rawna gave him a sharp elbow to the rib cage. 

“I hope the Mullo takes you in the night.” She glared at him. “And if you must know, I am simply admiring the foliage  _ not _ your nether regions.” Tears pricking at her eyes.

“My dear, I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you so.” Joaquin came to a stop, pulling her close.

“It isn’t you, Joaquin. I was just thinking fondly of my family. I often wonder what became of them. Papa was doing poorly even then.” She quickly wiped away a few stray tears, pulling herself upright and marching on. “It is pointless to think of the past.”

“The past is important though, Señorita. How can we grow and learn if it weren’t for past mistakes and triumphs? We can’t change the past, but perhaps what we learned can help us change the future.” Joaquin gave her a genuine smile and quick kiss. “Speaking of the future. Why is it you won’t fancy me a tarot reading?” 

Rawna frowned and averted her gaze from him.

“When we began at the villa, the few cards I had drawn were not necessarily what I would’ve preferred to see is all. I’d rather not finish it.” She shrugged, hoping that would satisfy him.

“What did you draw?” Joaquin asked furrowing his brow. 

Rawna only sighed, knowing he would not be satisfied until she gave him an answer.

“The Ace of Wands, The Hanged Man and Temperance.” She paused finding them a nice log to rest on. “Temperance is a reference to your soul. The soul volunteers the ego to be cleansed for past transgressions. It turns the personality inside-out revealing the gold hidden inside the heart. The Hanged Man represents that your energy is arrested and awaiting judgement. There is no avenue for the will to regain control until the situation has passed. You must accept the consequences of your previous actions to free your will. The Ace of Wands represents a pivotal act, a fateful step if you will. A new beginning, a new endeavor. It personifies an aroused will that is totally focused on achieving a specific goal.”

“None of those seem inherently bad. Right?” Joaquin tried to chuckle but wrinkled his face when she seemed troubled.

“These are indicative of a previous life, Joaquin. Your soul will never be satisfied until you have forgiven yourself and allow yourself to move on. It is odd though…” Rawna trailed off. “All of you men have had such similar readings. The women as well. It seems fate wants us to find one another. Perhaps we are each other’s cleansing? Perhaps we will continue to be reborn until the transgressions are finalized. Reborn and fated to find one another.” 

“Surely you don’t believe any of that codswallop?” Joaquin heard the voice. He turned quickly pushing Rawna behind him and bringing out a dagger. 

“Sigs?? What are you doing here?” Joaquin beamed, leaping over the log and giving the younger man a huge embrace. He pulled away from him, running his finger along Sigismund’s face. “Are-are you becoming a man? Is this the beginning of a beard?” Sigismund rolled his eyes.

“It’s been quite a long stressful journey.” Alienor softly laughed. “I’m glad we were finally able to catch up to you. We were in a nearby village and heard rumor of a mystical Roma woman.” She wagged her eyebrows at Rawna. “We thought the extra help might be nice. It’s nearly the Solstice.” 

“We’ve scouted up ahead. There a small group of foot soldiers and a band of cavalry.” Sigismund straightened out his disheveled clothing, all but snorting at Joaquin.

“And your plan is? Are we to fight? Sneak?” Joaquin questioned the smaller man. 

Alienor and Sigismund exchanged glances.

“Drown them.” They said in unison.

…

Joaquin paced back and forth, he paused only to blow some air into his cupped hands making a futile attempt to warm them. The sun was setting behind the Pyrenees mountains and the landscape was cooling rapidly. 

“We might not even draw their attention. We have a plan if they do. We just have to execute it.” Sigismund was trying his best to sound reassuring. 

“Flawlessly though. Not to mention most of them are on horseback. And unless you’ve developed wings since the last time I laid eyes on you,  _ brother,  _ we can’t outrun a steed.” Joaquin stopped again, his eyes focused on the raven haired woman across from him. 

“I know it is dangerous. But we haven’t much choice. This is the shortest route across without putting us all in peril. Alienor is right, it’s nearly the Solstice. And the mountains are just going to become more and more treacherous. I believe it’s now or never. Since when has Joaquin del Rio ever backed down from a challenge?” Sigismund playfully gave him an elbow. 

“Joaquin del Rio has never cared about another person so deeply in his short but selfish life.” He kicked a small rock away from him, his face now planted towards the ground. “This  _ has _ to work, Sigismund.”

The Habsburg Prince drew in a deep breath and nodded. 

“Are we ready ladies?” Sigismund slowly crept towards them. 

“I understand the plan. It’s much easier for me to use my fire wielding abilities if we already have a fire stoked. I can try from a spark, but with the amount of heat we need…” Rawna trailed off, leaving the men to figure out the rest. 

“A small torch then. It can’t be bright, mostly embers.” Joaquin whispered as he fetched some cloth and his flint and steel from his knapsack. Within minutes he had a small smoking bundle of tinder stuffed inside the tightly wound cloth. 

The quartet slowly inches towards the small lake. Rawna dipped one of her fingers in, immediately recoiling. The glacier fed body of water was already nearing freezing temperatures. But it was the only thing currently separating them from  _ freedom. _

“Relying on you milady.” Sigismund squeezed Alienor’s shoulder gently. She only nodded, bending down on her knees and splashing both of her hands down into the frigid water. Joaquin stayed a few paces away from them, attempting to keep watch and the small torch stoked. 

Slowly crystals of ice began forming on the surface of the water. Then a blue light pulsed from Alienor, engulfing the entire lake. She kicked back on her elbows clearly exhausted. 

“You did well.” Sigismund kissed her softly on the head. “Now let’s try and cross as quickly as we are able.” 

The four of them clumsily began their trek across the ice. After several hard falls Joaquin resigned himself to get down on his hands and knees. Earning himself quite the jeering from Rawna. 

They had made it halfway across the icy lake when shouting could be heard in the distance. 

“Someone has seen us!” Alienor shouted giving Sigismund’s arm a hard tug. 

“Come you fool, you have got to get up and move.” Rawna screeched dragging Joaquin by the collar of the shirt. He fought against her.

“We will be caught! They are on horseback!” He fumed snatching his tunic shirt from Rawna’s hand.

“We just have to get across. Rawna will take care of them. Help is to arrive to assist us once we have made it to the other side.” Sigismund shouted over the thundering of hooves. 

“What help!” Joaquin angrily yelled back. “We have no one to help us! You fool you’ve sent us to our graves!”

“There is no time!” Alienor placed herself in between them. “Let’s go!” 

A large crack in the ice stopped them their tracks. 

“There’s too much weight on the ice!” Rawna continued to fumble slowly along. “We won’t make it at this rate.”

The cavalry grew closer to them, within paces.

Sigismund panicked, bringing up the rear of the group and dove wrapping his arms around his three comrades. Alienor started to clench her eyes shut in anticipation of her the impact against the ice. The impact never came as they were surrounded by a beautiful shower of flower petals. The group landed in an ungraceful pile of tangled arms and legs.

Rawna shoved away jabbing Sigismund in the eye. 

“What in the hell just happened!” Joaquin roared while spitting out several flower petals. 

“No time.” Alienor scrambled to her feet, grabbing Rawna by the dress sleeve. “We have to stop their advance.”

Rawna snatched the torch from Joaquin’s hand, quickly blowing air across it, the embers roaring to life. She poured the fiery contents into her palm. Rawna bent down, fanning her hand out towards the lake as a wall of fire raced across the ice. She smiled through the flames as she watched the Inquisition soldiers plunge through the ice and into the frigid water.

“Here!” A voice shouted from a distance. 

“That must be our help.” Sigismund tried to gather the group and move them along. 

Off a small path was a large carriage. Out stepped two figures. The woman approached them, her hair glistening in the moonlight with aquamarine undertones. 

“Sigismund, my dearest friend. We were growing restless. Come now you and your friends are safe.” She embraced him as her blonde haired comrade opened the carriage door. 

“Oh, my manners. I am Marguerite Kaplan. This is my partner Heloise Touraine.” Marguerite curtsied. “We heard you dears might be in need of some assistance. We will travel to our estate and then to Toulouse. Come now.” Marguerite entered the carriage holding out her hand for Alienor who quickly climbed inside followed by Rawna and Joaquin. Sigismund climbed up front to sit with Heloise who was at the head of the horses.

“Are we finally safe?” Alienor dared to ask as the horses lunged forward. The carriage creaked and groaned along the dirt path.

“Yes my dears.” Marguerite day opposite of Rawna and Alienor. She leaned forward, grabbing a hand from each woman. “Of that we will make certain.”

...


	11. East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut scattered throughout.

Maria groggily opened her eyes. She gasped sitting straight up, bringing her hand over heart as she tried to settle its rapid beating.

“I believe you were exhausted, my dear.” Maria turned towards the voice.

“Serafina!” Maria exclaimed leaping up to embrace the older woman. “H-how? Where are we?” She paused trying take in her surroundings.

“I am glad you are doing well. Toulouse, my dear girl. Safety, more importantly.” Serafina ran her hands through Maria’s mane of golden tresses.

Maria looked up into Serafina’s garnet eyes.

“B-but,” Maria stammered. “Toulouse? How?”

“Nazim performed quite a _jump_ I hear. From Tarascon to Pamiers. Cintegabelle to here. He said you all lost consciousness at some point. He is still resting as we speak.” Serafina pointed to the corner of the room where Nazim sat in a chair, his mouth open and a soft snore emanating from his throat.

“Where is Kemal? And Maliheh?” Maria fretted as she began glancing out the windows. The moon was high in the sky casting its light over the estate.

“Where might you think?” Serafina chuckled. “Maliheh is there in the barn loft overlooking the estate. Kemal is right outside. Do either of them ever rest?” The woman smiled bringing Maria close to her again. “You needn’t worry any more my dear. You are safe at last.”

They both glanced towards the door as it opened.

“Ah, I was hoping you might be awake. I thought with all of the commotion I might check. I’ll leave you ladies be.” Kemal started to shut the door before Maria caught it with her hand. She leaned in towards him, their foreheads touching together. It was Maria who instigated the kiss. Her lips pressed fully onto his. It was Kemal who brought her closer, his hands wrapped through her blonde locks as he pulled her harder into a fiery kiss.

“Well Ser, you’re getting quite the show. I might take my leave and locate the missing lady.” Nazim cleared his throat from across the room. Slowly side stepping the passionate couple.

Maria and Kemal pulled apart breathless.

“I don’t believe this is what the church considers to be properly courting.” Kemal’s voice was unusually high as he smoothed his tunic back out.

“I don’t give a damn about _that_ church.” Pulling him in for another demanding kiss.

…

Maliheh smiled as she heard the soft creaking of the wooden floors as her long legs dangled out of the barn loft.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to come up with a night sky this glorious.” Maliheh smirked as Nazim took a seat beside her. She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Indeed. The stars were speaking quite loudly about your beauty.” Nazim averted his gaze upwards and into the heavens as Maliheh’s face turned pink. “It seems as though we were fated for each other, don’t you think? The stars believe that we have all been reborn. Curious isn’t it?”

“Curious if we’re getting something wrong. For my people rebirth signifies that the soul has work left to do on this plane of existence. I wonder what it is we are meant to do.” She leaned back staring up at the sky. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. “The longest night of the year is upon us.”

Nazim noticed the worried expression on her face.

“Well I do hope we are no longer fighting evil forces by moonlight. I am rather excited to become a quiet farmer.” He wrapped his arm around her. “And a farm needs helpers. _Many_.” Nazim chuckled wagging his eyebrows at her.

“You intend on hiring help? That is quite costly no?” Maliheh giggled, digging her elbow into his ribs.

“ _Offspring_ are cheaper. No? You will look radiant carrying my brute of a spawn.” Nazim closed his eyes as her head rested on his chest. “They will be here soon. Of that I’m certain. Don’t fret, love.”

He tipped her chin up towards his, capturing her lips in a needy kiss. Perhaps it was stars glaring so brightly, or their many brushes with death recently but suddenly nothing would do other than her. She returned the kiss with a sense of urgency that he hadn’t experienced before. Nazim situated himself more on top of her. Their bodies fitting together as if they were made for each other, as if they had done this for a thousand years. He trailed hot kisses down her throat, and ran a hand up her dress and thigh. Her skin felt electric under his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips and his resolve was gone. He paused for a minute as their eyes met. Attempting to be a gentlemen he began to ask her if this was to her liking, Maliheh tangled her hand into his hair bringing his lips to hers as she fumbled clumsily with his trousers with the other. That was all the signal that he needed.

…

“A previous life?” Maria sat at a small table inside the estate.

“I’m sure you’ve seen glimpses. I watch over all of you. I am unable to truly intervene, but can offer guidance.” Serafina took a long sip of her wine.

“Isn’t a bit early for imbibing Serafina?” Kemal chuckled giving her a squeeze on the shoulder. “I would very much like to join you. It has been quite the ordeal.” Serafina smiled, reaching over and pouring him a glass. She held up another goblet in front of Maria.

“Yes. Please.” The words dripping out of her mouth.

“A carriage approaches!” Nazim stormed inside throwing open the door.

Maria giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Nazim and Maliheh were in quite the half dressed state. She could feel the lust in the air. She stood and approached the door, placing her hand on Maiheh’s shoulder, her face a bright crimson.

“I do hope he’s an excellent lover. Heaven knows you deserve it my good woman.” Maria whispered in her ear. “Now, shall we see who’s arrived?”

“Rawna!” Maliheh screeched tearing away from Maria and sprinting to the carriage. Rawna was already clambering out with Joaquin close behind.

The two women embraced, Maliheh nearly knocking the smaller woman down.

“I’m glad you all arrived safely.” Maria gave Alienor a hug. “I have been worried every moment since we were separated.”

“As am I. I’ve never been quite so happy to return to France.” Alienor smiled as Sigismund exited followed by Marguerite and Heloise. The newcomers were immediately approached by Serafina. She embraced them both.

“Much thanks for your assistance my old friends.” She muttered quietly.

“We might join them in their travels.” Heloise stated, phrasing it almost like a question.

“I would love nothing more.” Serafina replies, her eyes on the carriage.

“We picked up two wandering travelers as well.” Alienor chuckled.

Maria stared as a mess of blonde locks bobbed out of the carriage. She couldn’t control the girlish squeal that escaped her throat, as Maliheh and herself nearly tackled the young Dutchess. Ebony hair followed much to Kemal’s delight.

After the raucousness quieted down, Esperanza and Miguel gathered them all around.

“I am glad our perilous journey out of Spain is over. But we still do not believe our true freedom lies here in France, but elsewhere.” Miguel paced around.

“Then where to my lord?” Kemal dared to ask.

“East. Something is beckoning us East. And we must go.” Esperanza stated proudly as the sun came up over the horizon.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the art one more time. Because I can’t stop looking at it!


End file.
